Naruto and the Mortal Instruments
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: The Mortal Instruments but portrayed by the Naruto/Boruto characters. Boruto as Jace, Sarada as Clary, Sakura as Jocelyn, Sasuke as Luke, Pein as Valentine. Full Cast List on the inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

Sakura Haruno: Jocelyn Fray

Sarada Haruno (there is a reason it isn't Uchiha for this): Clary Fray

Sasuke Uchiha: Lucian Graymark/ Luke Garroway

Pein: Valentine Morgenstern

Boruto Uzumaki: Jace Herondale

Himawari Uzumaki: Jace's younger sister (that I invented so that Himawari could exist)

Naruto Uzumaki: Stephen Herondale

Hinata Uzumaki: Celine Herondale

Shikadai Nara: Alec Lightwood

Temari Nara: Maryse Lightwood

Shikamaru Nara: Robert Lightwood

Inojin Yamanaka: Simon Lewis

Metal Lee: Eric (member of Simon's band)

Yahiko : Hodge Starkweather

Kimimaru: Raphael Santiago

Karin Uzumaki: Camille Belcourt

Orochimaru: Magnus Bane

Log and Mitsuki: High Warlock's sons.

Tsunade Senju: Madame Dorothea

**Ok Important Details that are different from the Shadow Hunter's series!**

**So Pein(Valentine) will not be Sarada's(Clary) biological father. Sasuke(Luke) is. It will be explained later what the circumstances are, but for that info you have to read it.**

**Izzy does not exist since I can't think of a character to fill her place. **

**The picture of "Clary's father" in this is not a random guy, more info will be given eventually lol.**

**Also get used to who is who! I will post the cast at the top of each chapter, but I will be using only the name of the the Boruto/Naruto characters in the actual story part.**

**ALSO PERMANENT DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN NARUTO/BORUTO OR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. I ALSO AM NOT THE FIRST PERSON TO USE THIS SPECIFIC IDEA OF BORUTO CHARACTERS AS CHARACTERS FROM THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**

Chapter 1:

Fifteen year old Sarada tugged her two best friends her as they approached the line that was starting to lengthen over time. Pandemonium, an all ages club had opened and Sarada had decided to drag along her best friend Inojin Yamanaka. Everyone was leaning forward, hoping to see something exciting. The most exciting thing so far was a kid with electric blue dyed hair and bright green eyes trying to convince the bouncers to let him in with his toy weapon. Inojin pulled Sarada out of her thoughts.

"You thought he was cute didn't you?"

Sarada plainly shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure Inojin. . ." She replied, but she wasn't really listening anymore her eyes were focused on the energy all around her. The music was loud and people were dancing like nothing else mattered on the floor. Skirts and hair was flying to the beat of the music.

"I. . .I am enjoying myself immensely!" Inojin stated as they swayed awkwardly to the music. Sarada found it highly unlikely that Inojin was actually enjoying himself. Her focus suddenly shifted on a blond haired figure with dark clothes. His Bright blond hair made him stand out like a beacon. The blonde and another figure steered the blue haired boy in the direction of a sign that had the words "No admittance" written on them. He seemed hypnotized by the Blondie. "Huh… A gay smurf…" Sarada thought to herself. Suddenly the blonde one reached into his pocket and drew out a long and pointy looking knife.

"A knife. Inojin!" Sarada yelled out.

Inojin was drawn back to reality from his fake story about sleeping with Sarada's mother.

"What?" Inojin asked.

"Do you see those guys by the door? The two of them that were following the guy with the blue hair?!"

"The one you thought was cute?"

"Not really the point Shannaro! The blonde one pulled a knife."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Clear as crystal! I'm sure."

Inojin offered to go find guards and scurried off. Sarada knew that at this rate he would be too late so she hurried after before the three figures disappeared behind the door. Quickly slipping through she noticed the Blondie from before holding a knife up to the smurfs neck.

"So… any more of you?"

"Any other what?" The blue haired boy spat out.

"Oh come now, you know exactly what I am…" The blonde spoke amused drawing up his sleeves revealing tattoo like marks.

"Shadowhunter…" The blunnette hissed.

"Bingo, Dattebasa!"

Sarada stared at the scene in front of her still concealed. The blonde was pacing back and forth in front of what Sarada established as the smurf.

"You still haven't told me if any more of _your_ kind are around."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The boy spat back.

"What a drag. . . He means other demons, you know what a demon is? It's really troublesome to repeat everything." asked the dark haired boy whose hair was a dark brown in a pineapple like ponytail. Sarada briefly broke her concentration to ponder how it was physically possible for hair to defy gravity like that.

The blonde continued to antagonize the blue haired boy for a little before the pineapple haired boy stepped in .

"That's enough Boruto!"

"They're crazy!" Sarada thought to herself.

"Do you think I talk to much Dattebasa? Shikadai thinks I talk too much! He says I'm troublesome to be around." Boruto asked the "demon".

He didn't reply at first. "I could give you information instead . . . I know where Pein is."

Shikadai and Boruto exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Pein is long dead, it's obviously toying with us." Boruto muttered.

"Troublesome demon, kill it Boruto." Shikadai replied.

Sarada couldn't take it anymore before jumping out.

"Stop! You can't kill him!" She yelled.

Boruto and Shikadai turned around.

"What is this?" Shikadai asked.

"It's a girl, Dattebasa. Surely you have seen girls before, Shikadai. My little sister Himawari is one." Boruto replied slyly.

"What a drag. . ." Shikadai replied.

"Strange. . . she is a mundie and can see us." Boruto mumbled.

"Of course I can see you! I'm not blind Shannaro!"

"Sure. . . you better get out of here before it turns ugly."

"I'm not moving Shannaro! If I do… If I do you'll kill him!"

Boruto shrugged his shoulders. "Not denying it. . . But uh. . . why would you care if I killed him or not?"

"BECAUSE! You. . . You can't just go around killing people!"

"Ah got you Dattebasa! Key word there, you can't go around killing _people._" Boruto replied pointing at the blue haired boy.

"That, is not a human, girly. Sure it looks like one, heck even bleeds like one, talks like one, you get the point. But it is most certainly not a human. It's a monster, Dattebasa!"

"Boruto be careful what you say. . ." Shikadai warned.

"You're crazy!" Sarada yelled.

"I called the police. They should be here any second."

Shikadai called her out on lying but felt slight uneasiness.

Shikadai was just about to call out to Boruto but was cut short by the demon breaking free from the pillar and flinging itself at Boruto.

The two rolled together on the floor. The blunnete slashing claws at Boruto who used his arms to protect himself. Shikadai quickly slashed at the demon allowing Boruto to roll out from underneath the demon gripping his arm in pain.

Working quickly, the demon began to crumple and disappear in on itself until every trace of its existence was vanquished.

"Stupid little Mundie. You could've gotten Boruto killed!" Shikadai seethed.

"He's crazy!" Sarada began trying to get out of the tight grip the boy had on her wrist.

"Just know, if you plan on calling the police, they aren't interested unless there is an actual body."

Sarada looked around her and sure enough there wasn't any evidence. "Have you had dealings with demons, warlocks, or the night children?"

"My name is not little girl, and I have no idea about what you are talking about Shannaro."

Though a little voice in her head was telling her otherwise.

"Sarada?" Inojin's voice interrupted.

"Are you okay? What happened to those guys, the ones with the knives? And uh, why are you in here by yourself.

Sarada soon realized that Inojin couldn't see them.

"Uuuuhhhh. . . You see. . . I thought they went in here, but apparently not. Whoops?"

Inojin gave Sarada an unsure glance but didn't push further. After that Sarada tried to ignore Inojin's questioning.

She hailed a taxi and headed home to the apartment she lived in.

…. Time Skip to HH( Haruno Home)….

Sarada was lying on her bed attempting to think of something to draw but was finding herself getting more frustrated by the minute. It was moments like this where she wished she could be more like her mother. Everything that Sakura Haruno painted ended up beautiful.

Suddenly her phone rang and Sarada quickly picked up.

"Hello, Is this Sarada Haruno?"

Sarada recognized the voice but couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm one of the knife-carrying hooligans you met last night at the Pandemonium? I'm afraid I made the wrong impression on you, so. . ."

"INOJIN!" Sarada burst out cracking up loudly.

"That is not funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack Shannaro!"

"You have to give me some credit. It was a pretty good joke."

"Well you wouldn't be laughing if you were at my house last night. My mom, she freaked out, stuff about making her worry, and that I would be the death of her. That stuff."

"Oh. . . so are you grounded?"

"Not sure. . . my Mom went out to go do something with Sasuke, and they aren't back yet. Where are you? At band practice with Metal, Iwabe, and Sumire?"

"Yeah, we just finished up actually. Actually, now that you mentioned it, Metal is doing a poetry reading over at Java Jones tonight, the whole band is going to support him. Wanna come?"

"Yes… No ….?"

"Indecisive much? Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm not really sure. . . My mom is still mad at me. . . I don't want to risk facing her wrath from asking for any sort of favors… especially from Metal's Poetry of Youth."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad… besides you can invite your mom if it makes her feel any better."

"Fine.. but I'm not bringing my mom… talk to you later Jin!" With that Sarada hung up her phone. She looked around her room and observed her surrounding.

There was evidence of her mother's artistic tendencies everywhere. Above the fireplace was a picture of Sarada's father a man with brown hair and red triangles on his cheek. He was standing proud with a Large dog at his side. According to her mom he was part of the Military Retrieval force and his dog was specially trained for that purpose. However the dog hadn't done Kiba Inuzuka any good when he had his life cut short by a car accident months before Sarada had been born. Sakura had gone back to using her Maiden Name after the accident. She never talked about Sarada's father, but kept a box engraved with his initials K.I. next to her bed. The box also held a few pictures and a fluff of brown dog hair. Sarada found it gross, the dog hair at least, but if it was an important memory Sarada didn't dare speak up. There would be days where Sakura would open up the box and hold the pictures close to heart and cry quietly before putting it back.

Sarada heard the lock click and jumped onto the couch with a book to act less suspicious. Sasuke walked in, his arms loaded with flattened cardboard boxes.

"Oh… Uh hey Sasuke!" Sarada said. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Where's mom?"

"She's parking the truck!"

"What are the boxes for anyway?"

"Your mother wanted to uh, pack up some old unused things."

"Things? Care to specify?"

"Hn, you know, stuff that sits around and collects dust. Stuff that has no use."

Sarada shrunk herself together on the couch.

"Sasuke,If my father had lived, do you think he would've been an artist as well?"

Sasuke gave a surprised look, but before he could answer Sakura stalked into the room, her pink hair flying wildly around her as if she had been electrocuted. That's something that Sakura Haruno was known for. Not the electric shock look, but the unusual tone of her hair. It was a bright bubblegum pink, and it gave her quite a few stares at times.

"Thanks for bringing the boxes up!" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Mom? What are the boxes for?" Sakura chewed on her lip and shared a glance with Sasuke.

"Is this about what happened last night?"

" .Well maybe a little. You shouldn't' have done what you did. . . but uh we are not grounding you. . ."

Sarada looked confused.

"Just tell her Sakura."

Sakura sighed and held her head in her hands, her bangle bracelets sliding down her arm as far as they could go.

"We're going on vacation."

Sasuke's face held no answers, completely blank like a concrete slab.

Sarada raised an eyebrow.

"That is what this commotion is about Shannaro? For a vacation?"

"Well, we're going to the farmhouse, for the rest of the summer. The boxes are there in case you want to pack supplies."

Sarada felt herself blowing up and stormed to her room.

In hushed voices she heard Sasuke and Sakura hissing back and forth.

"Sakura, you know you can't keep hiding the truth from her right?"

"But Sarada,"

"Sarada is not Kiba. You have changed since the incident, but I will remind you again, Sarada is not Kiba!"

"It's not like I can keep her at home. . ."

"Sakura! Of course you can't. She is a human being not a pet, and furthermore she is a teenager."

"If,If we,I can't lose her,Not like Kiba."

"Drop it Sakura, talk to Sarada, she will understand. It isn't her that isn't ready. It is you! I know you blame yourself for everything that happened, but it is in the past! Hiding it from Sarada won't help."

The door opened revealing Inojin in that moment startling the crap out of Sakura. Sarada heard and rushed out of her room dragging Inojin out with her.

After arriving at Java Jones, Metal was already on stage wearing a green jumpsuit for the occasion.

"I'll get us drinks, what do you want?"

"Sake, just kidding Black coffee. Like my soul."

Inojin returned back a few moments later with coffee.

Sarada thanked him and chugged it to drown out the poetry of youth. She had been right, it was as horrifying as she thought it would be.

Inojin and Sarada casually talked with Sarada pressing Inojin on the girl he apparently liked. It was interrupted by a muffled laugh.

Sarada turned around to see the Boruto kid from the day before. He wore the same dark clothes that he had on at the club.

"What is it?' Inojin asked.

"I'll be right back." She replied, following Boruto out the door. He was leaving, seemingly in no rush. Sarada rushed through the doors scared he would have disappeared like the night before.

"You're friend's poetry is terrible Dattebasa!"

This caught Sarada off guard.

"Huh,what?"

"I said his poetry is terrible, awful actually, it sounds like he is screaming about youth."

"Look, I don't really give a shit about Metal's awful poetry, but I want to know why you are following me?"

"Oh hold on. Slow it down. Who said I was following you?"

"Nice try, do you want to tell me why you are following me, or should I call the police?"

"What are you going to tell them little girl? That invisible people are stalking you?"

"I told you last time, my name isn't little girl. It's Sarada!"

"Ya,I'm aware, interesting name. It means Salad."

Sarada listened to Boruto ramble about something she didn't know anything about and it was evident that he realized it when he trailed off his rampant train of thought.

"You really don't know much do you? You look and act mundane, yet you see us."

"Mundane?"

"Normal folk, like yourself."

"But, you look human."

"Well technically speaking, yes I am, but not in the way you are."

"Hold on! You think you are better! That's why you were laughing Shannaro!"

"No, not exactly. You misunderstand Dattebasa. Your friend, Inojin, is just the most Mundane of Mundanes I've seen. I found him to be, amusing."

Sarada raised her eyebrow for what have been the millionth time.

"Let me see your right hand."

"My right hand? If I show you my right hand will you leave me alone?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

Sarada laid out her right hand.

"Uhhh, nothing,you're not left-handed are you?"

"No, why?"

Boruto gave a shrug.

"All shadowhunter children get their hands marked with a Voyance Rune on their right hands- or left, if they're left handed like me when they are young to help them see the magical world."

Boruto held up his left hand. "Your hand is blank?"

"Relax you eyes and your mind."

"You're crazy. . . but okay."

"You've said that a lot to me." He replied through a grin.

Sarada relaxed herself and suddenly saw the design flash out at her. It was black eye-like design that vanished as quickly as it came.

"So, you're inked?"

"I have runes. The majority fade after a while, but a few like this one, do not."

"That's why you aren't inked up today, even when I concentrate?"

"Uh let's go with that."

Suddenly Sarada's phone rang. At first she ignored it, but as soon as it stopped ringing it began again. Her mother must've been really worried. After digging the phone out of her bag she held it up to ear.

"Mom?"

"Sarada! Oh my goodness Sarada, Thank Kami!"

"It's alright, Mom, i'm on my way home."

"NO!" Sakura yelled out her voice laced with pure terror.

"Don't come, whatever you do, don't come home! Go straight to Inojin's and stay until I can," Her voice was interrupted by a sound of shattering.

"Mom!"

"Just go to Inojin's, call Sasuke, and tell him that he's found me!" her voice was drowned by the sound of more shattering and splintering wood.

"Mom, who found you? Did you call the police, did you?"

Sarada's voice was cut off by a slitting sound and her mother uttering out. "I love you Sarada." Before the line went dead.

"Mom!" Sarada shrieked into the phone. "Mom, Mommy are you there?" Not a single reply came back. Just the ominous words Call Ended flickering across the screen.

Her hands shook, what was going on? She found herself dropping to the ground tears threatening to spill.

"DAMNIT!"

"What's going on?" Boruto asked. "I can, I can help if you tell me"

Sarada didn't know what came over her but before she knew it her hand struck his face before turning on her heel and running down the street towards her apartment at lightning speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:**

Sakura Haruno: Jocelyn Fray

Sarada Haruno (there is a reason it isn't Uchiha for this): Clary Fray

Sasuke Uchiha/ Sasuke Uchihara: Lucian Graymark/ Luke Garroway

Pein: Valentine Morgenstern

Boruto Uzumaki: Jace Herondale

Himawari Uzumaki: Jace's younger sister (that I invented so that Himawari could exist)

Naruto Uzumaki: Stephen Herondale

Hinata Uzumaki: Celine Herondale

Shikadai Nara: Alec Lightwood

Temari Nara: Maryse Lightwood

Shikamaru Nara: Robert Lightwood

Inojin Yamanaka: Simon Lewis

Metal Lee: Eric (member of Simon's band)

Yahiko : Hodge Starkweather

Kimimaro: Raphael Santiago

Karin: Camille Belcourt

Orochimaru: Magnus Bane

Log and Mitsuki: High Warlock's sons.

Kurenai: Madame Dorothea

Jugo and Suigetsu : members of Vamp Clan

Sage of Six Paths: Raziel

Hashirama Senju: Jonathan Shadowhunter

Mito Senju: Abigail Shadowhunter

**A/N: I just wanted to point out before anyone asks, Malec won't happen in the fic cuz it's literally not possible. I would if I could, since I adore Malec (seriously you should see my YouTube recommend) but it isn't possible. For realism sake, I found Shikadai to be the best Alec match and Orochimaru the best Magnus match. So if you get where I'm going here. . . if I did Malec it would be Orochimaru X Shikadai. . . Which scares me just thinking about it. Also the Naruto characters for certain characters have changed slightly. Keep checking back since as new characters are introduced the list will hold more characters.**

Chap 2

Sarada ran down the street as fast as she could make her legs go. It was a hot summer night and she felt as though she was melting. Sarada had tried to call home again on Boruto's phone, but just as he mentioned it wasn't a phone. It didn't even look phone-like with no numbers but strange symbols. As she approached her house she noticed the lights on the second floor were on. This was usually a sign that her mother was home. Maybe everything was okay, but Sarada couldn't help but become more nervous. Sarada jogged up the steps only to be interrupted by an abrupt voice.

"Where are you going anyway Missy?"

Sarada turned around to see the door to Madame Kurenai's house open and the woman sitting on a armchair in the pitch black room.

"What?"

"Your mother-dear has been making quite a bit of racket up there. Tell her to tone it down will you? Also, the stairwell light is broken, so be a doll and get your mother's dashing "boyfriend" to change it."

"Huh? Sasuke? He isn't-"

"While he's at it the skylight is filthy, that could definitely use a cleaning."

Sarada wanted to yell out that Sasuke wasn't the landlord, but she held her tongue for the moment. Instead of arguing she just nodded her head and rushed up the next flight of steps to get to her apartment.

Cautiously she opened the door and found the lights on. Her mother's keys and handbag sat on the counter, but something felt off.

"Mom. Mommy? I'm home."

Not a single sound came in response. This was rather unusual, usually Sakura would come out and nearly hug her daughter to death before asking whether she was hungry and offer to make Sarada her favorite snack of tomatoes. Sarada ran into the kitchen and found the cabinet open, strangely there was a bottle of Tabasco sauce smashed on the floor. Sarada made her way to her mother's bedroom, luckily it was untouched as if nothing was going on. Suddenly she heard a crashing noise coming from her room. Sarada ran over and opened the door to see a long scaled creature staring at her ready to pounce at any moment. Sarada let out a startled scream and tripped over the rug landing hard on the floor. The creature took that moment to pounce, and Sarada only had a moment to roll out of the way. The creature growled hollowly at her. Sarada sprang to her feet and stumbled out of the room. It opened and closed it's mouth and Sarada realized it was speaking words that sounded like "Flesh. Blood, To eat, oh, to eat."

As the thing slithered up the wall towards her, she found herself grabbing a picture of mother, Sasuke and her having a picnic in central park - and hearing it at the monster. The creature was either tough or oblivious because it wasn't phased and continued slithering towards her. "Bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins."

Sarada reached a dead end, her back touching the wall. She was stuck. Reaching into her pocket she found the device that she had taken from Boruto and gave it a brief look. Just then the creature flung itself at her knocking her to the floor.

"To eat, to eat. But is not allowed, to swallow, to savor. Pein will never know. He never said anything about a girl. Pein will not be angry."

Sarada screamed before repeatedly wracking it with Boruto's device before shoving the thing up the monster's mouth. The creature jerked back before the the thing began to ooze black liquid. The device shot out of it's mouth and hit Sarada in the head knocking her out.

…..

Light seemed to make its way through her eyelids awakening her from a peaceful slumber. As Sarada opened her eyes she noticed she was lying on damp grass. Boruto was knelt down besides her as he did something she couldn't really identify.

"Don't move."

Sarada complied but soon felt a razor sharp jab spreading down the length of her back. She heard police officers and was about to speak up, when Boruto hissed at her not to move again."

The Ravener demon stung you. Since it was dying it's not that bad, but we have to treat that wound of yours. So stop moving around."

"That,that awful beast, it talked." Sarada found herself shaking.

"You have seen demons talk before."

Boruto carefully wrapped a cloth around her neck.

"But, the demon in Pandemonium-it looked like a person."

"That is because of the type of demon it was. An Eidolon, or shape shifter. These Raveners, they don't have that ability, so they stay in their pretty horrendous looking state, not that they are aware of that regardless."

"It, It said it was going to eat me."

"Right, but it didn't, because you managed to kill it Dattebasa." Boruto finished his magic work and leaned back on the grass.

"Uh, there are police officers, we probably should. "

"There is nothing much we can do, there is a high chance that those aren't real officers anyway."

"What, what about my mom?"

"We have to get you back to the Institute, there is poison in your veins and if don't treat it you will be dead soon. If you are dead there is nothing you can do to help your mom." Boruto stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Sarada took his hand and let him help her up. She noted his hand was warm to the touch and comforting.

"Can you walk?" Boruto asked.

"I, I think so."

There seemed to be more demons as they went, so Boruto grabbed Sarada's wrists and began drawing something below the fold of her wrist.

Sarada looked confused.

"It will keep you hidden for now."

….. Time Skip

"Hey, Shika? Is she gonna wake? She has been out for three days already."

"Relax Hima, she is a mundie after all and this is demon poison we are talking about, give her time."

"But I don't want her to die. She is a pretty girl, like Granny!"

Sarada began to stir. She managed to pick up that she must've been out for three days.

She tried to wake up but strange dreams were invading her mind.

"Hey that's the same girl right? The one that big brother was talking about? He said she killed a Ravener isn't that amazing? I want to learn how to do that!"

"You're too young Himawari."

"Aww, Hey look she moved!"

Sarada's eyelids felt like iron but she slowly managed to pry them open.

"Yay, you're finally awake!"

Sarada looked over to see a younger girl sitting on the bed, she was around fourteen and had blue-black hair down to her shoulders and two whisker like marks on her cheeks. She also had cornflower blue eyes. She had a striking resemblance Boruto.

Sarada smiled not knowing how else to respond to the adorable princess.

"Is this the Institute?"

The girl jumped off the bed and did a pirouette exclaiming that yes it was.

This girl was just too cute.

A sudden stabbing feeling overcame her.

"Hey, hey miss are you okay?"

"It. . . My stomach that's all. . ."

"Oh right, you haven't eaten in three days! Yahiko told me to give this to you. It will make your tummy less queasy. That's what he said anyway!"

Sarada accepted the glass and took a sip. She was overcome with happiness by the wonderful taste.

"Wow, what is this?"

"Uhh, not sure, just a miracle potion by Yahiko! He's amazing ya know!"

She replied doing yet another cute pirouette.

"I'm Himawari by the way! Nice to meet you! I live here!"

Sarada smiled.

"I'm Sarada Haruno, did Boruto bring me here?"

"Yataaaaaah! Yes he did, dragged you in, he got blood everywhere!" Himawari replied wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Hey! I just remembered, big brother said you killed the Ravener demon all by yourself!"

"Wait, Boruto is your brother? And, if I say yes is that surprising?"

"Yes, Boruto is my big brother and he is the best big brother ever. That's so cool you slaughtered a demon! I want to do that so badly but big brother said I'm too young."

Sarada laughed lightly.

"Where is he anyway?"

Himawari shrugged her shoulders.

"Somewhere, but I will go tell everyone you are up. I know Yahiko will want to talk to you."

Himawari skipped out of the room. A few minutes later Shikadai walked back in.

"Himawari mentioned you were awake. Yahiko said he wanted to see you, so after you get yourself changed and shower look for him. There are spare clothes in the bathroom waiting for you."

"Thanks, your sister is cute by the way!"

Shikadai looked confused.

"Himawari? She isn't my sister, what gave you that idea?"

"Well she said Boruto was her brother and that she lived here so I figured. . ."

"No. She does indeed live here, she is Boruto's younger sister but we aren't related."

"If, If they aren't your siblings, why aren't they living with their parents?"

Shikadai bit his lip and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Because they're dead."

Sarada felt her mouth drop in surprise.

"Was it some sort of accident?"

"No, When Boruto was four and Himawari was two they were brutally murdered. No one saw it happen, but during a series of violent events, their parents never returned. It was presumed they died, no one could survive an event like that."

"Was it. . . . Did demons do it?"

Shikadai pulled his hands behind is back and seemed to look out the window at something.

"Listen, It's not really my business to discuss Boruto's life. I'm going to go let everyone know that you're up."

….

After Sarada changed into her new clothes she wandered down the hallway and found herself mesmerised by the sound of a piano. She followed the noise until she came to a dimly lit room. It seemed to be Boruto playing the piano, but he looked different then she last saw him. More relaxed and not completely in black.

He wore a plain t-shirt with a red and black jacket with a weird swirl symbol on the back. His pants were ordinary pants. His head was uncovered as well showing his tousled sunshine yellow hair. His hands danced across the piano delicately and gently. She found herself remembering what it felt like to be supported by those hands. _Bad Sarada_ she thought to herself. In her ponderings she must have made some noise because Boruto stopped playing the piano.

"Shikadai? What are you making such a noise for?"

"It's not Shikadai. It's me, Sarada."

Boruto sighed and pushed himself to a standing position.

"So, finally awake. Was anyone with you when you woke from your slumber?"

"Well, Himawari and eventually Shikadai came, he said to wait but- Also on a second note, you never mentioned a sister."

"First, I never expected you to end up poisoned in my house so I didn't think telling you about my personal life was necessary. And second damn, I should have warned them of your habit not to listen to the rules."

Boruto them made a face looking at her outfit.

"Huh,are those, Oh kami no Dattebasa. Those must be the sexy shadow hunter clothes from the catalog Temari brought back from Idris last time!"

"Well you burned my clothes."

"Meh, demon ichor is rather dangerous. Also, I wasn't saying that you looked bad or anything. Let's go to Yahiko's quarters."

Boruto led Sarada through the expansive building and Sarada couldn't help but marvel at everything. She noticed many bedrooms as well and found herself confused.

"I thought that this was supposed to be an institute? Why the bedrooms?"

"It has many purposes. It's primarily a research institute, like you said, but we also house any shadowhunter who requests to stay for their safety. This doesn't last long though so most of time it's just Shikadai, his parents -Temari and Shikamaru- Himawari, me, and Yahiko."

"Where are his parents anyway? On vacation?"

"Definitely not, Shikamaru and Temari sorta act as foreign diplomats of some sort. They run the New York Institute but there are many others. Right now, they're in Idris, the Shadow Hunter Home country, for peace negotiations."

"Idris?"

"Yes, I'd also be rather surprised if you had heard of it. Think of it as between southern Germany and France."

Sarada felt herself even more confused.

"So have you been there?"

"Uh. Yeah, sorta Dattebasa. I mean I was born there and lived there for the first years of my life. Most Shadowhunters come from Idris anyway, other's are sent wherever they are needed and some, like Shikadai, are born out of Idris since that is where their parents are."

"You, you moved out because your parents died?" Sarada asked gently.

Boruto clenched his fists.

"None of your business Dattebasa." Suddenly Boruto stopped at an arch shaped doorway.

"This is the library."

Boruto was about to open the door when Sarada tapped his shoulder.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Shikadai and Himawari, they are the only Shadowhunter's your age you talk to right? You must get lonely."

"Meh. Not really, I have everything I need."

Without another word Boruto pushed the Library doors open and Sarada followed him in.

Sarada walked in and saw a man waiting with orange hair sitting in a chair and flipping through a book.

"Hello there, I'm Yahiko a professor of History and all that!"

Sarada smiled.

"Sarada Haruno."

Sarada could have sworn his eyes widened a little at the last name.

"Wonderful to make your acquaintance, I've heard great things about you. Like that you managed to kill a Ravener with your bare hands."

"Uh, well it wasn't my bare hands, not really. It was Boruto's, uh?"

"She means my sensor, shoved it down it's throat. Speaking of sensors, I will need another."

"There are extra in the weapons room, you should know that Boruto. Now you managed to choke the Ravener with Runes? Genius! What gave you that idea?"

Before Sarada could answer she wasn't thinking about that aspect she heard a snort. She looked and saw Shikadai lazily slouched in a poofy arm chair.

"Troublesome, I hate Raveners."

"Of course you would find killing a Ravener troublesome Shikadai Nara. The Laziness really does run in your blood. Anyway, Sarada, what concerns me is why a Ravener would take interest in your mother."

"It could have made a mistake?"

"Raveners don't make mistakes, demons in general don't make mistakes. If a demon went after your mother, there must've been a reason. If she did something."

"What?" Sarada asked startled.

Shikadai flipped pocket knife through his fingers.

"What Yahiko is saying is that powerful demons do not usually just go after people. It was some desperate power hungry fool who managed to find themselves a warlock to sick a demon on your mother."

"But, my mother doesn't know any warlocks! There's Madam Kurenai downstairs, she's a witch."

Yahiko raised an eyebrow.

"You have a witch as a neighbor?"

"I checked it out, she's a fake Dattebasa." Boruto chimed in.

"Warlocks are born magic users, whereas witches are humans who taught themselves some magic." He continued.

"Looks like we are looping on ideas. Unless, Boruto are you hiding something from me?"

Boruto sighed.

"I may or may not have put a rune on her."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND BORUTO? You know that the Law says about planting marks on Mundanes!"

"But it worked Dattebasa. Sarada show them your arm."

Sarada held out her arms still a bit startled from the yelling. The place where the mark was had faded to a barely visible scar.

"See I told you! It's almost gone, it didn't hurt her."

"Boruto, what matters is that you could have turned her into a forsaken."

"But she isn't a mundane! Haven't you listened to anything I've said. The mark worked on her, and she could see us with the glamours! She has to have the blood of the Clave. It is literally the only explanation."

Sarada lowered her arm clearly uncomfortable from all the eyes on her.

"But. . . It's impossible. . . I couldn't. My mother she would've told me if she was. . . my father well he is dead. . . . Sasuke. He must've known. . . Oh no! It's been three days! Sasuke must be frantic! Please can I call him?"

Boruto hesitate before looking at Yahiko who pointed at an old fashioned phone.

Sarada quickly dialed the number.

Sasuke picked up after a few rings.

"Sasuke! It's me Sarada!"

"Sarada. You're alright?" Sasuke asked relieved.

"I'm doing fine, My Mom, she!"

"Yes I know, the police came."

"Did they say anything?"

"No, she was declared as missing. Where are you?"

"Well, somewhere in the city with friends. I could take a cab to your place?"

"No. Sarada stay where you are, it's too dangerous here."

"But! "

"Whatever bind your mother got himself into has nothing to do with me or you, stay where you are."

"But, I don't want to stay here. I don't know anyone and you-"

"Sarada, I'm not your father. I've told you that before. I'm sorry, a lot is going on and right now, I don't have time to deal with more, For now, don't call me." Without another word the phone went dead.

Sarada's eyes stung she felt as though a heavy stone was on her heart.

"I think I would like to talk to Sarada on my own." Yahiko decided.

Boruto looked like he wanted to argue but nodded. He gave Sarada a sympathetic glance before dragging Shikadai out the door.

"Now then. You've been quite strong during this trying time. I'm surprised you haven't broken down yet. Would you like some tea?"

Sarada felt like laughing bitterly.

"No I want my mother back, and to kill the person who took her."

"Well, tea is really the only option I have."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"When you saw the demon in the apartment, was that your first demon sighting?"

"No. Pandemonium. When I saw Boruto."

"Ah yes, Boruto mentioned that. Did your mother every mention anything. Maybe show an interest towards the supernatural?"

Sarada just looked down.

"No, she hated the stuff, thought it was too childish."

"Strange."

"Not really, my mother was the opposite of strange. She was the most normal person around."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but normal people don't find their home wrecked by a demon, and speaking of that, Boruto said it spoke. Enlighten me on what it said."

"Something, Something about a Pein."

Yahiko froze in place.

"Pein?"

"Well yes, I heard the same name in Pandemonium from the demon boy."

"Pein is a name we are all too familiar with, he was a shadowhunter."

"Was?"

"Yes. He is dead, and has been dead for twelve years."

"Could it be someone else then?"

"Definitely not, but it could have been someone sending an ominous message and this is the perfect time to do it!"

"Why is that?"

"Because of the Accords with the Downworlders. My apologies this must be so confusing to you. Downworlders are those that share this world with us Shadowhunters. Think werewolves, vampires, warlocks, and fair folk."

"What are shadow hunters exactly then?"

"We have been called both Nephilim and Shadowhunters, but story holds that the first shadow hunter Hashirama Senju summoned the Sage of Six Paths who mixed his blood with the blood of Man in a cup. Those that drank from this cup with the angels blood became Shadowhunters. The cup became known as the mortal cup. Although this might just be a legend, those that drank from this cup could become a shadowhunter and we have always been able to create more shadowhunters with the cup."

"You speak of the cup in past tense." Sarada noted.

"Yes, Pein destroyed the cup before he died. He obliterated his love, her child, as well as the hero Naruto and his wife Hinata. The land was charred and people won't build on that land."

"What exactly did he do other then destroy the cup?"

"Pein broke the greatest law of all. He turned on his own kind and slaughtered them. His group, the Circle, sometimes called the Akatsuki since they believed they were the answer to all, killed dozens of Shadow hunters and hundreds of Downworlders. Every treaty we worked so hard to establish, he trampled to pieces."

Sarada gasped.

"But why would he do something so awful?"

"He didn't approve of the Accords. He had a grudge against Downworlders, and wanted this earth to be pure with nothing but human beings. The Clave was against this. Once the Downworlders realized that the Clave wasn't against them, well the Accords did get signed, but not before blood shed happened. My apologies this must be dreadfully boring for you!"

"No, it's quite fascinating hearing about this actually. But who would want to invoke his name anyway?"

"That I am not sure of."

Sarada thought for a bit before she spoke up.

"Is there a chance that I could go home? I want to see what's left."

Yahiko thought for a moment.

"It really isn't a wise decision, but yes. Only if you get Boruto to go with you. He is in the weapons room."

Sarada followed the cat named Tora to the weapons room. It looked exactly as how she expected it to look, which is something that rarely ever happened. Boruto and Shikadai were bent over an object intently inspecting it.

Boruto looked up.

"Where'S Yahiko?"

"He is writing to something called the Silent Brothers."

Both Boruto and Shikadai shuttered.

"What are you doing?"

"Polishing weapons."

"So, Yahiko said I could go back to my apartment to look at things, If you will go with me."

Boruto nearly dropped his blade.

"So, you want to see if there are clues?"

Sarada nodded, thankful he understood.

"Alright then! If we go now we should have a few hours before it gets dark Dattebasa."

Before Shikadai could protest Boruto dragged Sarada out of the room and towards the exit of the institute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: **

Sakura Haruno: Jocelyn Fray

Sarada Haruno (there is a reason it isn't Uchiha for this): Clary Fray

Sasuke Uchiha/ Sasuke Uchihara : Lucian Graymark/ Luke Garroway

Pein: Valentine Morgenstern

Boruto Uzumaki: Jace Herondale

Himawari Uzumaki: Jace's younger sister (that I invented so that Himawari could exist)

Naruto Uzumaki: Stephen Herondale

Hinata Uzumaki: Celine Herondale

Shikadai Nara: Alec Lightwood

Temari Nara: Maryse Lightwood

Shikamaru Nara: Robert Lightwood

Inojin Yamanaka: Simon Lewis

Metal Lee: Eric (member of Simon's band)

Yahiko : Hodge Starkweather

Kimimaro: Raphael Santiago

Karin: Camille Belcourt

Orochimaru: Magnus Bane

Log and Mitsuki: High Warlock's sons.

Tsunade Senju: Iron sister

Jiraiya: Brother Jeremiah

Iruka: Brother Zachariah

Kurenai: Madame Dorothea

Sage of Six Paths: Raziel

Hashirama Senju: Jonathan Shadowhunter

Chap 3:

Boruto spent the train ride in dead silence. He was deep in thought about something but didn't feel like speaking up about it. Sarada didn't mind the silence, she was too busy reliving the conversation she had with Sasuke. She noticed two girls giggling and staring not so discreetly at Boruto. She had to admit he was pretty cute, with his sunshine blonde hair, his whisker-like marks and his beautiful blue eyes that. . . were staring directly back at her.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"Uh. . . those girls were looking at you." Sarada quickly replied.

"Of course they are, I am quite attractive Dattebasa." He replied cooley.

"How come they can see you?"

"Eh, it's too much work to put a glamour up. Does it bother _you_ that they can see me?" Boruto teased.

"No. . . but I was going to say sorry about smacking you, though now I'm not so sure."

"Cheeky. Just be happy you hit me and not Shikadai. He would've hit you back."

The two got out of the subway and walked down the street towards Sarada's apartment.

"What did he call you? Para. . .sol?"

"Parabatai. It is a pair of warriors that fight together and are closer than brothers. Shikadai is closer than just my best friend. My father had a parabatai, according to the Nara's. I'm sure Temari and Shikamaru would be if they weren't married, but that's a different story. Why I figure this I'm not disclosing, but they are my adoptive family Dattebasa ."

Sarada thought for a moment.

"Your name isn't Nara though. . ."

"No." Sarada was going to ask him what his last name was, but they had arrived at the base of the apartment building. The two carefully climbed the stairs. She carefully opened the door with her keys.

"I'll go in first." Boruto said quietly.

Boruto slipped by her and she carefully followed behind. Her hands felt clammy as she walked through.

The kitchen was strangely empty and the microwave was missing.

"What would demons want with my microwave?" She voiced out loud.

"Not sure. I'm not sensing any demonic presence. You done now?"

"I want to see my room."

"Fine." Boruto replied, clearly annoyed.

The room door suddenly blew open and Boruto was smashed against a wall, a massive shape pushing tightly against him.

He used his seraph blade to push the thing off of him and grabbed Sarada's hand pulling her with him down the hallway. After a bit of back and forth with what Boruto had said was a giant, he buried his Seraph blade in its shoulder. The giant swayed and fell. Boruto unluckily couldn't step out of the way in time because he fell with the giant down the steps.

Sarada hastily ran after to see if he was ok. She knelt down next to his very still body.

"Boruto?"

His eyes slowly opened.

Is it dead?"

"Uh. . . Almost."

"Fuck."

"Here, let me help you."

Sarada slipped her hands under his shoulders and pulled him from out under the giant.

Boruto staggered to his feet clutching his arm.

"Is. . . Is your arm alright?"

"No Dattebasa. . . it's broken. Can you reach into the the pocket on the right inside of my jacket?"

"Uh. . . I can try." Sarada gingerly slipped her hand inside and closed on a tube-like object.

"Here." she said handing him the object.

"Thanks. . . you might want to look away."

He lifted it over his head before killing the giant. Sarada was surprised it didn't vanish.

"Aren't demons supposed to vanish?"

"That wasn't a demon."

Boruto took out an object from his belt.

"This is a stele."

He touched it to his skin and began to draw a tattoo-like mark. Once he finished, the mark sank into his skin and faded leaving a scar-like whisp on his skin. A image rose up inside Sarada's mind. It was of her mother in a swimsuit top not fully covering her back, poking through were a bunch of wispy scars that were barely visible.

Boruto's face relaxed showing that he wasn't in pain anymore and he lifted his arm.

"How. . . How did you do that?"

"That was an iratze, or a healing rune. We are going to have to report this to Yahiko, he will freak Dattebasa."

After a bit of small talk Boruto decided to go up to look one more time before he was interrupted by a shrill and familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you. There are more of them where the first one came from."

Boruto nearly at the top of the steps turned around.

"Madame Kurenai?"

The woman stood in her doorway in a rather unusual outfit.

"More what?" Sarada asked.

"More Forsaken." Kurenai replied with a strange cheerfulness.

"You. . . You know about . . ."

"Yes yes. And skip the whole 'you're mundane' speech. But my advice to you, dear Sarada, is to forget about your mother. She's gone."

The world seemed to stand still for Sarada.

"You mean she's dead?"

"No. For now she is alive"

"Then. . . Then I have to find her."

"I don't want to involve myself in Shadowhunter business."

"But. . . you knew my mother."

"I could always come with the Silent Brothers. . ." Boruto added.

"Fine. . . I will tell you what I can, but if you tell anyone I helped you , you will wake up tomorrow with an extra pair of arms."

"Hmm, another pair of arms could come in handy."

"Not if they are growing out of your neck." Kurenai replied pleasantly.

"Yikes Dattebasa. . ."

"Yikes is right Boruto Uzumaki."

Sarada looked at Boruto surprised.

"Uzumaki?"

"My last name, not really liking that she knows it though. . ."

Kurenai invited them inside and had them drink tea while she gave tarot readings. For Boruto, Kurenai found his card regarding his past worrisome, something about losing everything at a young age. Sarada's on the other hand didn't show much, more like it showed a blockage.

"Draw a card." Kurenai directed.

Sarada didn't question it at this point and drew the Ace of Cups.

"Hmm , a powerful card. What does it mean to you?"

Sarada looked closely at it.

"My mother painted it, didn't she?"

"Yes, she painted the entire pack. It was a gift for me."

"So then what do you know about Sarada's mother?" Boruto pushed.

Kurenai sat back in her chair.

"Let's just say that Sakura knew what I was . . . and I knew what she was. She asked me to keep an eye out for a name."

Boruto's face was a blank slate.

"What name?"

"Pein."

Sarada straightened in her seat.

"So that means. . ." Boruto started.

"Sakura was exactly what she said she was. But in her past, yes she was like you. One of the Clave. A Shadowhunter."

"No!" Sarada whispered.

Kurenai looked at Sarada with kind eyes. "I'm sorry child, but it's true. She chose to live in this apartment because."

"Because it's a sanctuary, your mother was a warlock. This space is protected by wards Dattebasa."

"Precisely."

"Are you going to tell me what this is?" Boruto angrily asked pointing at a door.

"Because you asked, it's a five-dimensional door."

"An escape hatch, so she could escape at a moments notice." Boruto interrupted.

"But… but why didn't …. Oh. . . because of me. . ." Sarada realized.

Tears built in her eyes and she walked to the door.

"I want to see where she would've gone."

"Sarada! No!"

Before anyone could stop her Sarada was sucked into the void, Boruto right after.

The two landed on the hard ground. Boruto landed on top of Sarada who elbowed him in surprise.

"Ouch that hurt Dattebasa!"

"Well you landed on me!"

"You didn't leave me any choice!"

"You didn't have to come after me!"

"Yes I did!"

Sarada froze. "I know where we are!"

Boruto stopped sputtering for a moment to reply "What?"

"This is Sasuke's house."

The two stood up in front of the drab building.

"Uchihara Books. Fine Used, New and Out-of-Print. Closed Saturdays."

"He lives in a bookstore?" Boruto asked.

"No, he lives behind it. How did we get here?"

"The portal, it takes you wherever you were thinking of. Anyway, shall we check it out?"

"Sasuke told me not to come here. . ."

"You taking that as an answer?"

"You aren't giving me a choice are you?"

"Probably not." Boruto replied. After approaching the house they climbed over the fence, but Boruto must've landed on a person as opposed to the ground since no piece of grass had ever called him a pretentious asshole before.

"Inojin? What are you doing hiding in Sasuke's bushes? Does he know you're here?"

"Of course he doesn't know. . . though I don't think he has a loose policy on teenagers lurking in your shrubbery."

"Well at least you are okay."

"That I am alright? Do you have any idea how worried I've been over the past few days! The last time I saw you. . . you ran out of Java Jones and didn't come back! Than Sasuke is telling me you are upstate visiting relatives."

"What could you possibly have done, I'm not angry at you Inojin."

"Well it doesn't seem that way when you hanging around with a weird dyed blonde dude. . ."

"I wasn't hooking up Idiot!" Sarada yelled out.

"And I'm naturally blonde for the record Dattebasa!" Boruto added.

"What have you been up to anyway, surely not nursing your great aunt back to health."

"Did Sasuke actually say that?"

"No. But he shooed me off the porch, and I snuck around the side and noticed he was packing a bag full of weapons, so I decided I should stick around. Are you going to say I was imagining it?"

"No, I'm not going to say that. . . Boruto are you going to stop me from telling the truth?"

"No, it only binds me from saying anything."

Sarada quickly summarized everything that happened in the past few days and all the stuff she hadn't known until a few days ago, leaving Inojin baffled.

After Inojin asked a load of questions, and Sarada was sure Boruto wasn't planning on strangling him to make him shut up, they snuck in through Sasuke's basement. Sarada went to the room she usually stayed in and changed into her own clothes and nearly knocking off her glasses at least six times that she kept there before exiting the room satisfied.

Inojin ran over his voice hushed.

"Guys! It's Sasuke. And he isn't by himself, there are two men with him."

The sound of footsteps became audible and the three quickly hid behind a rosewood screen.

The door swung open and the group entered Sasuke's office.

Sasuke turned around and gestured around. "Feel free to look around and amuse yourselves. Wonderful to be so popular."

One of the men had bright red hair and the other one had blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Those are warlocks?" Sarada whispered.

"No. . ." Boruto had gone as rigid as a plank of wood. "Shadowhunters with warlock robes."

"Consider this your friendly follow-up Uchiha," The redhead said.

Sarada was confused by the last name they referred to Sasuke by.

"There is absolutely nothing friendly about you Sasori." Sasuke replied sitting on his desk blocking the view of his duffle.

"So, did Pein send you?"

"Hmm sharp mind. Yes he did indeed. Thought there was a possibility you changed your mind."

"Hmm, sorry boys, But my answer remains the same. There isn't anything you can do to change my mind. Tell Pein that."

"Hmm pity. Do you remember the Uprising Sasuke? Remember how we trained together. You and Naruto actually, you two were close were you not?"

"The past is in the past, and don't bring Naruto into this conversation."

"Oh. I hit a sore spot didn't I? Oh that's right you and him were. . . Oh yes now I remember." Sasori grinned.

Boruto's breathing hardened and Sarada wondered what was getting him so worked up.

"Let's try a different direction shall we?" Sasori asked.

"Sakura. Yes the lovely Sakura. Pein is offering to trade her, for the cup. You two always had a special relationship, like Naruto and Hinata for instance."

"I don't have the cup, and don't see why Pein thinks I have it. Besides, didn't Pein destroy it?"

"See that is the thing. That period where a group of you decided to escape, that day when many of your friends died? Well the cup disappeared from Pein's grasp that day. At first Pein thought Naruto had it, but that is impossible since, well you know, so he thinks it was hidden by Sakura."

"And she hasn't revealed it yet?"

'No, she seems to be in a sort of coma."

This time Sarada felt her fists clench hearing her mother's name.

_Could they be talking about my mother?_ Sarada thought.

"You know Sasuke, I'm surprised to see you looking so human." Sasori teased.

"Oh, and there was a child wasn't there. It was girl, there were pictures in the apartment."

Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, Sakura had a daughter. Sarada was her name. She fled from the scene, most likely dead. She has no knowledge of the shadow hunter world and holds no threat. Were you looking for her?"

"Us? No. But Pein is looking for her.

"Well get out of my house. You can tell Pein to scram, I won't take his bargain, I'm getting out of here. Not interested."

"You sure? Not for a chance to see your Parabatai again? Not for a chance to get Sakura back? And what about the Heiress he married. You do know she was pregnant around the time of the Uprising. All it takes if one word and you get to see both Uzumakis and Haruno again."

Sasuke stomped his foot down.

"Naruto and Hinata are dead! And you are trying to get your hand on a dangerous power. I don't know where the stupid cup is. Leave me alone and don't come back."

"Fine fine, very well. A good day to you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sarada was frozen in place. Boruto was worse off. He was actually shaking with fury, and there were actual tears in his eyes.

"What just happened?" Inojin whispered out. "Sarada are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course she isn't, but we know who sent the demon after her mother." Boruto hissed out.

"Sasuke seemed overly friendly with those guys. They think he knows something."

"Maybe they were just reluctant to kill him?" Sarada offered.

"No, I highly doubt that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because those men are part of the organization that killed my parents. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki . . . are my parents."

**Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Reviews are always appreciated since I know people want to see more. Also should I continue posting the cast list above each chap or should I simply put new characters at the top when they come up? Opinions are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: **

Sakura Haruno: Jocelyn Fray

Sarada Haruno (there is a reason it isn't Uchiha for this): Clary Fray

Sasuke Uchiha/ Sasuke Uchihara : Lucian Graymark/ Luke Garroway

Pein: Valentine Morgenstern

Boruto Uzumaki: Jace Herondale

Himawari Uzumaki: Jace's younger sister (that I invented so that Himawari could exist)

Naruto Uzumaki: Stephen Herondale

Hinata Uzumaki: Celine Herondale

Shikadai Nara: Alec Lightwood

Temari Nara: Maryse Lightwood

Shikamaru Nara: Robert Lightwood

Inojin Yamanaka: Simon Lewis

Metal Lee: Eric (member of Simon's band)

Yahiko : Hodge Starkweather

Kimimaro: Raphael Santiago

Karin: Camille Belcourt

Orochimaru: Magnus Bane

Log and Mitsuki: High Warlock's sons.

Tsunade Senju: Iron sister

Jiraiya: Brother Jeremiah

Iruka: Brother Zachariah

Kurenai: Madame Dorothea

Jugo and Suigetsu : members of Vamp Clan

Sage of Six Paths: Raziel

Hashirama Senju: Jonathan Shadowhunter

Chap 4:

Sarada wanted to step forward, to somehow possibly comfort Boruto in any way. She didn't know what could comfort the guy who just saw people partially responsible for the murder of both of his parents. Boruto didn't budge but seemed to be deep in thought repeating the same self-destructive thought over and over again. They left the house upon Boruto's instruction, who locked the door with his stele.

Inojin however didn't seem to get the memo that this was not the time to be bright and cheerful.

"So, anyone telling me where we are going? A "Death to Demons" Van perhaps?"

Boruto didn't respond and continued leading the way. Sarada had to hold on to Inojin's sleeve to get him to stop his rant. Boruto's face held a look that Sarada would describe as scary-calm. A sort of mood that could turn to lashing anger at any moment.

"Inojin. This is not the time. We are taking the L train incase you were wondering, but please. Enough."

Inojin made a face in response but listened.

After a few train stops and Inojin not being annoying they arrived at the old "cathedral".

"You. . . You live here?" Inojin asked.

"Yes, now be quiet for a moment." Boruto replied.

"It's a church! And a dump!"

"It doesn't really look like that Inojin. It's a glamour meant to ward off intruders. Right Boruto?"

Boruto gave a brief nod, fitting a key into the lock.

Once they entered Inojin let out a gasp, clearly surprised. His surprise was interrupted by an abrupt meow.

"Tora. Where's Shikadai. And Yahiko."

The cat gave am indignant meow and started walking. Boruto hurried after signaling the train of people to follow. They ended up in kitchen. And in the corner was the fourteen year old Himawari, sweaty in a training outfit and trying to jump up to reach a package of cookies that clearly in black sharpie read **Yahiko's Cookies, do not touch! **She hastily turned around a bit startled from the noise.

"Boruto! I wasn't touching the cookies?"

Boruto raised an eyebrow. "Tsh. It's not me you have to explain yourself to. Can I have some?" Himawari grinned widely.

"I would say yes, but I can't reach them. Could you be a dear elder brother?" She trilled.

"Fine." Boruto came up behind Himawari, standing over a foot taller than his younger sister, and easily reached the package.

Himawari ran over to the fridge and grabbed a container of milk before happily pouring glasses full with the white liquid.

"Anyone else want some?" She asked.

Inojin raised his hand."I'd like some."

"Wonderful!" The blunette yelled out.

Boruto sighed.

"Hima, do you mind watching the kid? He's a mundie and I have to go find Yahiko, for real this time." Boruto asked giving the cat a glare.

"Of course! And don't glare at precious Tora, he has done nothing wrong!"

Sarada was lead off by Boruto and Tora down the hallways.

"It just occurred to me. . . but Himawari has dark blue hair and you have blonde, how did that happen?"

"Uh My dad was blonde and my mom a blunette. That's how genetics work." Boruto replied lamely.

The cat lead them up steps to what looked like a greenhouse.

"Should've known, Yahiko loves it up here." Boruto muttered before spotting him gazing up at something.

"You look like you are pondering something." Boruto voiced.

Yahiko looked up startled.

"Ah Boruto, you're back. Sorry I was lost in thought, what happened?"

"We were attacked, specifically by forsaken. We were only attacked by one, but Kurenai said there were more."

"Kurenai? Maybe take the story from the beginning."

After giving a recital of the events leading up to being sucked into the portal.

"The interesting thing is that Sarada's mother's friend goes by the name of Sasuke Uchihara, but Pein's missionaries called him Sasuke Uchiha." Yahiko's eyes widened at the name.

"What were the names of the. . ."

"Sasori and Deidara."

This time Yahiko actually went pale.

"It is just as I feared. The Circle is rising again."

Sarada looked confused.

"The Circle?" she asked.

"Follow me, there's something I have to show you."

He led them to the library and pulled out a large book.

"I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles."

Boruto's face scrunched together.

"What kind of shit is that?"

"Yeah, I agree with Boruto there. It sounds Fascist." Sarada chimed in.

"It is a oath from the Circle of the Sage of Six Paths. An organization lead by Pein dedicated to wiping out all downworlders and purifying the world to nothing but Shadowhunters." Yahiko explained.

"The uprising. . ." Boruto put together.

"Even I didn't realize that Pein and his followers had a name."

"Well that is because it isn't something spoken about these days."

"Is there a reason you have a copy of the oath?"

"I helped to write it."

"You were in the circle?' Boruto asked alarmed.

"Yes, I was, many of us were, including Sarada's mother, and yours Boruto."

"What?!" Sarada yelped out.

Boruto stared down at the ground.

"I highly doubt your mother had a choice Sarada."

Sarada's head whipped up.

"Huh. . . what do you mean?"

"Because she was Pein's love."

"What? Pein had a wife? He married?"

"Slow down dear. Sarada. . . you mother did leave the circle as did many others. Once everyone realized how extreme Peins ideals were they left. Sasuke Uchiha was the first to leave, and he tried pressuring Naruto Uzumaki to leave, your father Boruto since they were Parabatai, but Naruto was too far in, there was something preventing him from leaving at the time. Sasuke died trying to leave, and that was a severe blow. That's probably what caused Pein to manipulate the Uzumaki's into staying. That and that Naruto held significant political power since his mother was the inquisitor then, now too actually. Some others stayed loyal, or pretended to stay loyal. Sasori and and Deidara were real loyalists and stayed till the end, and then there were the Naras."

"Shikamaru and Temari?" Boruto asked surprised.

"Yes, they pretended to stay loyal but they had everyone fooled. The Clave sent them on a mission to spy and so they stayed till the end, pretending to stay loyal to collect intel. Temari's brothers, Gaara and Kankuro who are heading the institute in Tokyo, were furious that their elder sister was forced into this, but the Clave was adamant at sending the smartest Shadowhunters. Those of us who actually stayed till the end, well we received a curse that binds us to the Clave. I also can never return to the Glass city as punishment."

Sarada thought for a moment.

"But of you knew my mother was married to Pein, and her name, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I wasn't sure it was her, and also before you misunderstand, there was no wedding, Sakura was not married to Pein, but he loved her. Regardless you were so insistent of ignorance to the Shadow world I decided it could not have been the Sakura Haruno I knew. I didn't want to believe it either, but here we are. Especially considering everyone thought she was dead. Her Parabatai died so everyone assumed she had perished along with him."

"My mother had a Parabatai as well?" Sarada asked confused.

"Yes, his name was Kiba Inuzuka."

"Wait! But. . . that's my father. . . That's what mom said."

Yahiko gave a pained smiled.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but Parabatai can not be lovers. It is forbidden. Whatever your mother said about him being your father is not possible. You are indeed Sakura's daughter, that is not a lie, but I can't say I am exactly sure about your father. You do looks strangely like a werewolf who used to be part of the circle though. I say used to because the Circle was all about purifying the world. Pein told him to kill himself for the honor of the Circle, and we believe he did."

'But. . . I'm not a werewolf. . ." Sarada said confused.

"Werewolves aren't born my dear. They get turned he was born a shadow hunter."

"Wait, all this information. . . and you casually mention MY parents were used in the circle and don't say anything else Dattebasa!" Boruto yelled exasperated.

"What happened to them? I never knew."

"I don't know the details, but I do know they lead the rebellion to stop the uprising, and sacrificed themselves for many families. That is all I know. I'm sorry Boruto Uzumaki."

"Ughhhh Dattebasa!" Boruto yelled out pulling at his hair.

"You. . . you say Dattebasa a lot don't you. . ." Sarada pointed out.

Boruto paused his hair pulling to look at Sarada with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's a verbal tik, a strong one to the point where its been in my family for three generations. It just comes out whenever I'm expressing strong emotions."

"Do you want be continue?" Yahiko asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." Boruto replied.

"It seems as though Pein is mainly after the cup to build himself an army and to prevent the accords from being signed."

The conversation was cut short by Himawari bursting through the door announcing that she had ordered dinner.

Within seconds everyone was in the kitchen and Himawari had taken all the Ramen.

Everyone was discussing something while eating.

"So Pein wants to build himself an army?" Shikadai asked.

"It seems that way. Pein was a brilliant but insane would do anything to kill demons and downworlders. Even sacrificing his son." Yahiko replied.

"Pein had a son?"

"Yes. When his land was burned, and his home was destroyed. His bones were found in the ashes along with the bones of his wife."

"But my mother lived. She didn't die in the fire."

"As I said before, Sakura was not his wife. He loved your mother yes, but he had a wife. Konan her name was and he had a son with her. The son is most likely dead though."

"This is just getting even more confusing!" Sarada yelled out.

"I agree, it is a rather complicated situation. But there is nothing much we can do about it."

"Actually. . ." Boruto started.

"We could try to make this less complicated by getting some answers. Take her to the Silent Brother's perhaps."

"You hate the silent brother's though Big brother!" Himawari teased.

"I'm terrified of them, there's a difference. Also. . . Shikadai Wake Up Dattebasa!"

The sleeping teenager stirred from his slumber.

"What a drag. . . What do you need Boruto?"

"We are going to the Silent City!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Inojin yelled.

Boruto looked over.

"Oh . . . I forgot the Mundie is here.

"I will show him out. . . institute isn't meant for Mundies" Shikadai muttered half asleep before before pulling a protesting Inojin out the door.

….

Sarada was tired but she didn't get much sleep. Her sleep was filled with strange and mysterious dreams.

"Wake up Sarada. Wake up."

Sarada bolted into a seated position from her bed and she noticed her wrists were restrained by strong hands. She slowly realized that she recognized the hands.

"Boruto!"

"Sorry. You tried to hit me the minute I said your name." He replied letting go of her hands.

"Sorry on my part then. How did I get here?"

"You sorta fell asleep in the hallway, Yahiko helped me get you into your bed. Figured this bed would be more comfortable then the infirmary."

"Thanks, what time is it?"

"About fiveish, before you yell at me for waking you up at this hour, one of the silent brothers is here to see you. I also figured you might be less cranky if you woke up to seeing something nice looking."

Sarada raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to your apparent impeccable beauty?"

"What else?"

Sarada sighed.

"You know I didn't agree to this. Seriously Boruto."

"Do you want to find your mother?"

"Well yes. . ."

"You just have to meet Brother Jiraiya. That's all, I swear you might like him, he has a great sense of humor for a guy who never says anything. . ." Then he quieted his voice dramatically "And is supposedly a perve."

"YOU ARE LETTING ME SEE A PERVERT?!"

"I said a little!"

"Get out so I can change."

"Gladly Sarada Haruno. . ." Boruto replied fake bowing.

Sarada quickly changed and slid on her glasses before exiting her room.

The cat Tora was nervously mewling.

"Is the cat okay?"

"Yeah, the silent brothers just make him nervous. He is a scaredy puss, seriously he acts pampered as if he was some fancy daimyos cat."

"Well it sounds like they make everyone nervous." Sarada replied.

Boruto shrugged and began heading towards the library signaling Sarada to follow him.

When they entered the library Yahiko sat at his desk and next to him stood a figure in a long robe basically covering him completely. Only a long gray ponytail hung through the robe material.

"This is Brother Jiraiya of the Silent City. And this Jiraiya is Sarada Haruno."

"Hello." Sarada said.

Yahiko looked Boruto over.

"Boruto, I decided that perhaps your idea had some merit."

Boruto grinned triumphantly.

"See! I'm always right Dattebasa!"

Yahiko ignored Boruto and continued looking at Sarada.

"I wrote a letter to the Clave last night. But Sarada, your memories are no one's but your own. Meaning whatever we uncover is yours to keep and you can do with them what you wish. So, if you seek the help of the Silent Brothers, the decision in the end is up to you."

Sarada didn't speak up. Kurenai had mentioned that there was a block in her mind. Of course she wanted to know what she couldn't remember, but the Silent brother seemed eerie and gave her the chills.

_This is Sakura's daughter?_

Sarada stepped back in alarm, it was almost as if she had heard the voice inside her head.

"Yes, but apparently her father according to her was a man by the name Kiba Inuzuka, which is not possibly considering he and Sakura were Parabatai."

_Ah, I see. That is rather interesting, Regardless of who her father is, her mother's blood is dominant._

"Hey hold on. Why did you call my mother Sakura? Did you have some personal connection to her?"

"Well, the Brothers keep the records of the Clave, supposedly exhaustive."

Boruto snorted.

"Well it can't be that thorough if they thought she was dead."

_There is a very high chance that she had the assistance of a warlock in her disappearance. Otherwise. . . It wouldn't have been so easy to escape from the Clave. Or to completely hide the identity of a shadowhunters parentage._

"There is something I just don't understand! Why would Pein think that my mother had the Mortal Cup? If she put so much effort into disappearing, why would she bring the cup with her?" Sarada questioned.

"Hmm, I'd say it was to keep Pein from getting his hands on the cup. She would have known what Pein would have the ability to do with the cup. Sakura certainly wouldn't have trusted the Clave to hold it since that is where Pein stole it from originally." Yahiko supplied.

"Yeah, I suppose. Still, it seems unlikely"

"Hmm, Sakura turned against Pein when she learned of his intentions with the cup. It isn't unreasonable to assume she would try to hide it away from Clave would have gone to her first, if they knew she was alive."

"I have a feeling that everyone that the Clave thinks is dead, isn't dead. Maybe they should get some dental records."

"Tsh. . . My Parents are dead, and I don't need a dental record to tell me that." Boruto replied with bitter distaste.

Sarada suddenly felt guilt etch it's way into her.

"Look. . . I didn't mean. . ."

_Enough. There is a mystery that can be uncovered. That is if you are willing to hear it. _A gesture allowed his hood to fall down revealing his face.

She could see him more clearly now, his head of hair was a silvery color and hung down in a spiky ponytail to his ankles, and where his eyes had been there were indents. His lips had a crisscrossed stitching pattern holding them shut.

_The Silent Brothers do not lie. If you want the truth, I will give you the complete truth, but you must give me something in return. Your memories. Your mind can not lie, but your memories hold the answers that we need._

"Listen Sarada. It is possible that there are memories that are suppressed or buried inside of you. Memories that can be accessed with Brother Jiraiya's help. It could help us tremendously."

Boruto interrupted. "She doesn't have to, does she? I mean if she doesn't want to?"

While Sarada hated the idea of someone seeing her memories she realized it had to be done.

"It's okay. I will do it. I want to learn the truth."

Sarada closed her eyes and felt an overwhelming feeling of many sensations at once.

"STOP!" Boruto yelled.

Sarada's eyes flew open.

"Boruto! What is it?!"

"Look at her hands damnit!"

Redlines were scoring her skin where her nails had brutally dug into her skin from the pain.

_There is a block in your mind. Your memories can not be reached. Some sort of spell has prevented the conscious mind from being accessed. She will have to come to the Bone City and stand before the brotherhood._

"A spell?" Sarada asked confused.

"Yahiko! If she doesn't. . . She shouldn't have to go there!" Boruto pressed.

"It's okay, I will go. I want to know the full truth. I want to know what Happened to my mother, who she is, and what happened that made me Pein's daughter."

Boruto's eyes widened.

"You think. . ."

"It makes sense doesn't it? She never told me who my father was because it was Pein the entire time."

Yahiko processed the information.

"It does make sense breaking it down." He admitted.

"Yeah I guess. . . Fine I will go to Bone City with you." Boruto replied.

….

Sarada sat silently in the carriage.

'It's strange. I can only see through the glamour when I concentrate."

"That is probably the block, the brothers will take care of it." Boruto replied.

"Then what?"

"Well then you will see the world as it is. Infinite."

"Don't quote Blake at me."

Boruto wrinkled his nose.

"I didn't think you would recognise it, you don't seem like the type to read poetry."

"Everyone knows that quote because of the Doors." Boruto gave her a confused glance.

"It's a band."

"Sure, whatever you say."

I guess you don't have a lot of time to enjoy music in your shadowhunter life." Sarada replied thinking about Inojin who revolved his life around music.

Boruto shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose maybe the occasional chorus of hell." Sarada looked for a sign that he was joking but didn't see any sign.

"You. . . you were playing the piano at the Institute yesterday, so you must. . ." Sarada began.

"I was messing around. My mother loved to play the piano, and kinda taught me some simple notes when I was little."

"She sounds like she was an amazing mother."

Boruto looked up at the carriage ceiling.

"Yeah. . . I don't remember her too much, just faded memories and a happy feeling. When I was a kid and Himawari a baby, Mom and I would sit on the piano bench together and play small duets together. Dad he didn't really have a musical ear and Hima was too young so he would sit on the couch next to the piano and bounce Himawari along with the music, sending her into fits of laughter . . It didn't last long. When I was four my parents dropped Himawari and I off at the Nara's for a playdate. I didn't think much of it. I was four and they tearful hugged and kissed the daylights out of us. I think everyone just thought my mother was being emotional, and possibly pregnant again or something from the emotion. But they went out, and they never came back. There was burned property and charred bodies were was assumed to be my parents. From then on I lived at the Nara's."

Sarada didn't know how to respond.

"Why didn't you tell Yahiko that you saw the men that. . ."

"He would questions what I was going to do next. He would know that I wanted to kill Pein with my bare hands." Boruto replied clasping his hands together. She noticed a ring glittering on his finger. It wasn't as feminine as she would have thought. It was thick and silver and had the letter U inscribed into it.

"Will revenge really make it better?"

"I was four Sarada. My parents were taken from me. We lived in manor out in the country in Idris. They wanted to raise us away from chaos, but they enjoyed hosting parties, so while it was isolated I saw many people by the time I had learned to talk. That night, theie bodies were burned alive by Pein and his Cronies. I didn't know it was happening, I got no closure."

Sarada looked down and then placed her hand on his.

"I'm so sorry Boruto. . ."

She could see his eyes gleaming with tears.

"Why do you mundie's always apologize for something you didn't do?"

"It wasn't apologizing really. . . It is a way of expressing empathy. Saying that I'm sorry you are upset. Do you have any other living relatives, I heard Himawari mention something about Granny?"

"My Grandmother, my father's mother, is Inquisitor. We see her and Grandpa but they have a busy and dangerous job, so we can't live with them. That is why my parents left us here instead."

"Oh. . . I see. Still I'm sorry you are upset."

"I'm . . . not upset. . . I have a purpose."

Sarada sighed.

"It's okay to be upset and have a purpose. But ask yourself if your parents would have wanted you to take revenge."

Boruto snorted.

"Tsh saying that to the wrong person. My mom would have hated the revenge idea, but my dad, he had a thing about justice and proving people wrong."

"Just don't make the wrong decision Boruto."

After a while Boruto and Sarada arrived in Silent City.

_Come_ a voice spoke.

Sarada got chills as she followed the voice. The walls seemed to be made of dirt and corpses. There was a stone statue with the words Nephilim: Facilis Descensus Averno.

"Is that meant to be the mortal cup?" She asked.

"Yes, and that is the motto of the Nephilim. It means Shadowhunters: looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234." Boruto joked.

"Boruto. . ."

_It means: The descent into Hell is easy. _Brother Jiraiya spoke.

Sarada nearly jumped. The three continued their decent down.

It became creepier by the minute.

"It's a mausoleum. A tomb where we bury our dead."

"All the dead?" Sarada asked nearly adding on the question on whether his father was buried here.

Finally she arrived where a row of characters similar to brother Jiraiya stood.

_The council greets you, Sarada Haruno._

She could feel an insistent poking at her head as if many different forces were trying to break the fragile barrier of her mind.

"You can go inside my head, but only when I'm ready." Sarada spoke.

She paused before nodding her head. "Go ahead."

_State you name for the Council. Sarada Haruno._

_Who are you?_

Sarada took a deep breath before replying.

"I'm Sarada. My mother is Sakura Haruno.I live at 807 Berkeley Place in Brooklyn. I am fifteen years. My father's name. . . I don't know to be quite honest, but I assume it to be Pein."

As if a glass shattered Sarada felt herself folding in on herself and she saw her younger self.

Her mother was tugging her along the street in a hurry. The she saw her mother crying over the box with the initials K.I. before shoving it under the mattress when Sarada walked in. It changed again to Sarada standing at the top of a flight of stairs looking down at Sasuke with a bag at his feet. Sakura stood in front shaking out of her mind.

"Sasuke! Why now? Why? I thought. . . I thought you were dead!" Sasuke looked different, his hair was longer and more tousled. It also looked as though he was missing his arm.

"I'm sorry Sakura. . . I don't know if he is alive or dead. I can no longer sense him."

The image changed as Sarada was in the park reaching out towards little green specks that looked like faeries. Then it changed for the last time and her mother was hastily dragging her through the streets and she stopped at an apartment building where a name popped out at her. Orochimaru.

_It seems as though the block is worse than anticipated._

"A name popped out. Orochimaru!"

_It seems as though your memories weren't blocked but stolen, by a warlock no less. You will have to find this warlock to retrieve your memories._

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction so far. Please let me know what you think in the comments, It really helps me gage if people like the story and want to see more. Anyway I'm trying my best to juggle Upcoming A.P exams and some me-time to write and such so I will try my best to keep updating regularly but it is a busy time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast: **

Sakura Haruno: Jocelyn Fray

Sarada Haruno (there is a reason it isn't Uchiha for this): Clary Fray

Sasuke Uchiha/ Sasuke Uchihara: Lucian Graymark/ Luke Garroway

Pein: Valentine Morgenstern

Boruto Uzumaki: Jace Herondale

Himawari Uzumaki: Jace's younger sister (that I invented so that Himawari could exist)

Naruto Uzumaki: Stephen Herondale

Hinata Uzumaki: Celine Herondale

Shikadai Nara: Alec Lightwood

Temari Nara: Maryse Lightwood

Shikamaru Nara: Robert Lightwood

Inojin Yamanaka: Simon Lewis

Metal Lee: Eric (a member of Simon's band)

Yahiko: Hodge Starkweather

Kimimaro: Raphael Santiago

Karin: Camille Belcourt

Orochimaru: Magnus Bane

Log and Mitsuki: High Warlock's sons.

Tsunade Senju: Iron sister

Jiraiya: Brother Jeremiah

Iruka: Brother Zachariah

Kurenai: Madame Dorothea

**Chapter 5 **

Boruto seemed to be annoyed with the skeleton cab driver by the time they got back to the institute.

The Second Boruto stepped into the institute a blur of dark blue smashed into him.

"BIG BROTHER! DID IT GO WELL? DID IT? ALSO, YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHO IS VISITING !"

Boruto took a moment to piece together Himawari's "mile-a-minute" speech.

"Uh yeah Hima, we found interesting information, so we should talk to Yahiko and anyone who can help us. Also, who is here? Did Shikamaru and Temari return?"

"No silly! Granny Kushina and Grandpa Minato came! Apparently, they freaked out when they found out their precious grandson was going to the silent city." Himawari replied poking fun at her older brother.

Sarada just quietly listened to the exchange.

"Sarada! Was the Silent City Spooky? Were you tougher than my brick of a brother?"

Sarada giggled.

"It wasn't too bad, creepy sure but not awful."

"Man up Boruto! A girl who hasn't been exposed to shadow hunter stuff is less phased by the silent city than you!" Himawari trilled.

"Shut up already Hima." Boruto groaned.

Their discussion was cut short by a distant call.

"Himawari! Who are you talking to?" A woman's voice called.

"Granny come quick big brother is back!" Himawari replied cupping her hands to her mouth to amplify her voice.

Sarada could have sworn she heard the sound of a frying pan clattering to the floor.

Sarada saw two figures coming through the dark hallway. Well, One figure was leading and dragging the other by their collar.

When she became visible Sarada was awed by the woman. Long red hair, redder than any red she had ever seen(If she were to describe it Sarada would compare her hair to the color of her favorite food tomatoes) hanging down to her ankles. Her eyes were a light grey color and she wore a regal dark green looking dress and an apron over the top. The other one, the man that was being dragged by the woman had sunshine yellow hair. He had a strong resemblance to Boruto. His hair was messy and spikey with two longer pieces framing his face. His eyes were a cornflower blue, the same color as Boruto and Himawari's eyes.

"BORUTO UZUMAKI! WHY DID YOU GO TO SILENT CITY WITHOUT TELLING ME DATTEBANE!" The woman raved before pulling Boruto into a death hug. She eventually let go and her voice dropped and she sounded close to tears.

"Tell me! Are you hurt Dattebane? Do you have a boo-boo anywhere? Are you okay?" She frantically asked.

"Kushina dear, perhaps you should let him speak, and remember he is sixteen, not a little boy, it's around the time when our son started dating our daughter-in-law so treat him as a grown man."

The man with the blonde hair chided.

The woman that Sarada now identified as Kushina glared at the blonde.

"Minato! You're too soft on them! I want my grandkids to be strong and nurtured. I am not letting them out of my site until they are sixty!"

Minato sweatdropped.

"Granny, please I'm okay, We, Sarada and I, had to go to the silent city to look through her memories."

Kushina's brows raised and gave Sarada a once over.

"Why exactly, you aren't mundane are you?"

Sarada felt startled.

"My apologies My Lady, It's my fault Boruto was dragged into this mess."

Kushina gave a cheeky smile as opposed to yelling.

"Aww look Mini, she is so polite. I like her already Dattebane! So why did you need to see the silent city."

"It's a long story Kushina-Baachan and I'm starving could we maybe eat and then talk? I haven't had a proper meal in over a week since Temari and Shikamaru left for Idris Yahiko's cooking gives me the literal chills."

Kushina thought for a moment before pulling her hair into ponytail and nodding.

"Sure why not, but I expect answers Boruto. And I think that Yahiko could use some cookbooks. Remind me to send him some!"

"Hai! Yes, Mam!"

Sarada hesitantly followed Boruto down the halls to the kitchen.

"So those are your grandparents?" Sarada whispered.

Boruto gave an affirmative nod.

"Yeah Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Granny Kushina is the inquisitor, but Grandpa Minato advises Kushina on all the decisions."

Sarada nodded in understanding

Once they got to the kitchen Himawari and Shikadai were already waiting. What surprised Sarada was seeing Inojin.

"Inojin? Didn't you go home?" Sarada asked confused.

"It's a drag. I initially sent him home, but the next morning he was at the doorstep and I had to let him in." Shikadai replied.

Sarada gave Inojin a look.

While Kushina served the food a question popped into Sarada's head.

"I don't really get the whole Downworlder thing. You don't hunt Downworlders because they aren't exactly demons, but they are not exactly people. .. . and Vampires they will kill just to drink blood. Can someone explain it to me?"

Boruto chewed his food thoughtfully.

"Well, there are many different kinds of Downworlders to consider. Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Fey, etc."

Shikadai spoke up.

"I figured I should also mention that Vampires are not allowed to kill. They are allowed to feed on humans since that is the only way they can survive, but they don't kill. If they were to kill them, Shadowhunters have full authority to kill them."

"What about Werewolves?"

Himawari replied this time.

"I mean the way they exist is complicated, but they hunt demons, and they don't bother us. So we in return don't bother them."

Sarada tried to wrap her head around all these ideas.

"Sooooo, are you going to tell me why you went to the Silent City?" Kushina cheerfully interrupted.

Sarada pushed around the food on her plate, so Boruto spoke up first.

"I ran into Sarada a few days ago at Pandemonium while demon hunting. She seemed to have the sight and it was that night where we-we first heard the name Pein resurface."

Kushina's eyes widened dramatically and motioned for him to continue.

Sarada timidly spoke up.

"I confronted Boruto since things didn't make sense, I thought I was mundane and suddenly I was seeing demons right as I was trying to get answers my mom called telling me not to come home and to tell my mother's friend that "Pein was back."

Boruto continued.

"A Ravenger demon got her and I used what I could to stabilize her and risked drawing a rune on her since I figured she had to have shadow hunter blood. It worked which confirmed my suspicions. We began looking into the mysterious disappearance."

Sarada was close to tears.

"I learned that most of what I know is a lie, My mother was/is a Shadowhunter, she was part of the circle and Peins lover."

Kushina's mouth dropped.

"Is your mother Sakura Haruno?"

Sarada's head jumped up surprised.

"How. . . How did you know?"

Kushina chuckled "It's also a long story. My daughter-in-law, Boruto and Hima's Mother was best friends with Sakura so I got to know her. Sakura was further connected since she was the secret girlfriend of my son's Parabatai. But that confirms for sure that she was most likely kidnapped by Pein. I lost my son, my daughter-in-law, and my son's Parabatai all to Pein. And now that bastard goes after the only one left, your mother. All the key powerful pieces that were once in the circle." Kushina's voice was bitter and sounded like it was laced with acid.

Sarada's voice was timid.

"Do you think my mother has the mortal cup somehow? The demon kidnapped her because Pein thinks she has it."

Kushina looked morbid.

"Oh She definitely has it, my son clearly didn't have it if he did well Pein would have it by now since he is dead. Sakura had the closest advantage to liked her despite being married with a son. Sakura didn't like him back, so it is rather surprising to see Sakura have a daughter."

Sarada chewed her fingernails.

"Is it possible that Pein raped her and that I'm his daughter?'

Kushina scoffed.

"Tsh I'd be surprised Dattebane! She wouldn't let him near her. Besides, you look nothing like Pein. He had Orange Hair! you tell me how Pink and orange make black hair."

Sarada was utterly confused.

"But, then who could possibly be? Who could possibly be my father? You said my mother had a boyfriend?"

"Yes. Uchiha was his last name, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sarada shook her head.

"It definitely can't be him. He came into my life when I was three. Before then I never saw him! I mean unless Sasuke Uchihara isn't Uchiha."

"I have no idea who else, sorry honey. But it does seem highly unlikely when you put it that way. He was presumed dead. . . According to Naruto. . . Pein told him to kill himself. After that, no Shadowhunter ever saw him again."

"And. . . Are you certain that Parabatai can't be lovers?" Sarada asked as a last form of hope.

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a particular reason you are asking this?" he asked.

"I was told Kiba Inuzuka was my mothers Parabatai, and my mom apparently lied to me all these years saying the Kiba was my father."

Minato's eyes became gentle.

"Oh, I see. First, before I explain this to you remember whatever lies your were told were never meant to hurt you. I'm sure your mother was trying to protect you. Now, Parabatai is something rather complicated. They are rather rare so you can't just one day decided to be Parabatai with someone. Parabatai is basically bound together and has a stronger relationship that sibling love, but different from romantic love. In fact, if two lovers were to become Parabatai the bond would be too strong and can kill. So Considering your mother was Parabatai with Kiba, it isn't possible. Sakura was taken in by the Inuzuka's after her family was killed by ravid Werewolves. She was raised as Kiba's brother and they became Paratai at age 8."

"Oh" Sarada replied feeling forlorn.

"Grandpa? My father what about his Parabatai and what about the friendship between my mother and Sarada's?"

Minato gave Boruto a knowing look.

"Haven't I told you plenty about your parents?"

"Well yes, but never about the relationships."

"Alright then. So The Uzumaki and Uchiha families were allies for years and Naruto and Sasuke were introduced to each other at a young age. The two became fast friends but they also managed to become rivals to the point where their greetings were loser and bastard. But they truly had a strong bond and they became Parabatai by the time they were six. They went to the Academy and that is where they met Hinata and Sakura. Hinata came from a snobby noble family, excuse my language, but I still want to punch her father for the way she was treated. Regardless her self esteem was low and she stuttered a lot. Sakura was off recovering from the death of her parents and then the death of the Inuzuka's" Tsume and Hana. Polar opposites Hinata and Sakura became good friends. The had another girl part of their girl squad Konan, oh and Temari! The boy squad basically became Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and sadly Pein. Those groups were basically popular and together gained the name the Akatsuki which eventually became the secondary name of the Circle. From interconnections, Naruto and Hinata bonded and so did Sasuke and Sakura."

Both Sarada and Boruto had been intently listening to the story and didn't realize until an awkward minute had passed that the story was over.

"I didn't know any of that," Boruto said awed.

Sarada chuckled a bit "You aren't alone."

Inojin was nowhere in site and neither was Himawari so it was assumed that Himawari had dragged him off somewhere.

"There is one more thing. When the silent brothers went through my memories, they were blocked and a name popped up. Orochimaru."

Kushina groaned.

"Of course, Sakura went to Orochimaru of all people to have your memories altered. I just hope she only started bringing you after Orochimaru adopted his two sons since he toned down a lot. Before on the other hand, I would not feel comfortable putting children within 70 miles from him."

"So can I see him to unblock it?"

"It might be difficult to get him to cooperate, but he is having some sort of party where many are invited. If you catch him by surprise there is a chance you can catch his attention."

Boruto crashed his knuckles together.

"I like the sound of that! Party crashing Dattebasa!

"Be careful Dattebane! Be careful of snakes! And Don't forget that you have three warlocks to deal with!" Kushina hastily added.

"Will do Baa-chan! So then the group going will me Myself, Sarada, Hima, Shika, and the Mundane."

Kushina nodded in approval.

"That is a good sized buddy group! Now be careful of what you eat or drink, best not touch anything in the first place. Oh and One more thing! The warlock sons look really young so don't judge their ages. No one knows their actual age but they have been mentioned in records from the past century."

Boruto just nodded his head to appease his grandmother and get her to stop yapping about safety. He loved her but she was overly protective. He didn't blame her since she had lost a son and daughter-in-law but still, he was a growing teenage boy.

"That's a good grandson Dattebane!" Kushina replied patting Boruto on the head.

"Kushina love, he is not a dog." Minato chided.

"And you look lovely dear!" he quickly added to avoid her wrath.

After informing Shikadai, Himawari and Inojin of the plan of action and Kushina had pestered them enough they got ready for the over the top party. The Party held by Orochimagnus ;) who was celebrating the cloning of a huge snake named Aoda. . . The new snake was Aoda 2. Himawari was grumbling something about Orochimaru being uncreative with his naming of the clone snake claiming it should have been slithery or Glitter instead.

Himawari put on a white dress with red roses on it making her look even more similar looking to her mother according to the nearly crying Kushina. Boruto just opted for black pants and a nice dress shirt with red Uzumaki swirls all over it. Sarada was dragged off by Kushina to find something nice to wear. Sarada ended up with a red dress that was tight up top and flowed loosely at the bottom. Inojin in his awkward self didn't change after insisting he wasn't one to dress up.

The instructions on the invitation sent them to a larger neighborhood in Brooklyn. One that was highly industrialized. Boruto suddenly got distracted by something while Shikadai was just about to ask if they had arrived.

"Oooooh looks like the vamps are at the party. Motorcycles that run on demon energy."

"Wow, I haven't seen one with my own eyes. I've heard that they can fly and turn invisible." Shikadai replied his interest peaking.

"Boys! This is not the time to be admiring bikes lets go already."

"Yes, Hima-Hime!" Boruto quickly responded trying to avoid his sister's wrath. She was as easy to anger as her grandmother, but on the flip side also the sweetest girl.

They walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal an. . . interesting looking man. Long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He had a single blue earring dangling from one of his ears and he wore a Kimono.

"I don't recall inviting any Nephilim."

Himawari quickly whipped out the invite given to her by Kushina. "I have an invite, these are my friends and uh brother."

Orochimaru turned the invitation upside down backward and then some before shrugging.

"It must've been the Sake. Fine come in, and do me a favor and try not to murder my guests."

Himawari dragged Inojin off promising to watch him and make sure that he stays out of trouble.

Sarada looked around and soon noticed Boruto standing next to her.

"Interesting party right?"

Sarada chuckled. "Yeah really different."

"It will be a matter of time before things go awry." Boruto said with a smirk.

"Huh? Say Boruto?"

"Yeah?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"I feel like I somehow recognize Orochimaru.I know it's not possible it's just."

Boruto shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry Dattebasa. You probably met someone who looked like him ." But the look on Boruto showed he wasn't convinced of his own statement.

"Yeah sure."

"We probably should go find Orochimaru," Boruto said bluntly.

"You are looking to speak to my parent?" A snake-like voice spoke up.

Boruto and Sarada whipped their heads around to see a boy the _looked_ their age but most definitely wasn't. Boruto recognized him as a warlock immediately with his snake-like eyes being a dead giveaway as a warlock mark.

"Did you say that you are Orochimaru's child. warlocks can't have kids though." Boruto asked confused.

"Both my brother and I were Adopted by Parentmaru. Why do you wish to speak to my parent?"

Sarada was quick to speak up.

"There is a block on my mind, and the name Orochimaru popped up wild going through memories."

The boy looked at Sarada carefully.

"Ah. you looked awfully familiar. Almost like my parent has seen you before. Very well I will take you to see my Parent. I am Mitsuki by the way. Please follow me."

Sarada and Boruto quickly followed.

"Hey, Boruto, why can't warlocks have kids?" Sarada whispered.

"Warlocks are a crossbreed between Demons and Fae, therefore, they are sterile and can not reproduce."

Sarada's eyes widened.

"So humanlike mules?"

Boruto had to muffle his laughter.

"Never thought I would here a warlock being compared to livestock. But yes something like that, just don't let them hear you say that."

Mitsuki leads them to a vibrant bedroom filled with a creepy amount of science equipment.

"Parentmaru, the Shadowhunters request your help. Before you say no the girl seems awfully familiar and says that she has a mental block."

Orochimaru looked up.

"Ah, So the day has come has it? Of course, Sakura forgot to come back, and now look the girl has woke. Very well Mitsuki thankyou, enjoy the party my boy. I will tend to the Nephilim."

Orochimaru leads them to a small part of the room with a couch and coffee table. The one place not littered by science and the smell of experimentation.

"So. . . not of the clave, but you have the site. I suppose I can't hide the truth from you."

Orochimaru briefly raised his hand and held it up to Sarada's head. "Ah yes, you definitely are _that_ one."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sarada asked offended.

"I was proud of my work on you. It worked perfectly, every single thing you saw that held an inkling of connection to this world you would forget. It was exactly how Sakura wanted it."

"My mother did this to me?" Sarada yelled out enraged.

Boruto's eyes held something close to sympathy.

"Why?"

Orochimaru shrugged.

"It is not my place to question. Listen, little girl, I don't think you fully understand. The first time I saw you, you were not even two years old. I was sitting peacefully drinking with my two boys when I saw your mother rushing towards my apartment with a bundle in her arms. She looked ordinary for the most part, minus her bubblegum pink hair of course. I opened the door of course and it was then when she revealed who was in the blanket. A young girl with black hair and red glasses. When she let you down as any child you were curious and antagonized my snake. I'm surprised you never lost any limbs because Aoda wasn't really pleased by the tail pulling.

Anyway. . . Your mother said she was Shadowhunter. Even if she didn't say it it was easy to tell. The Runes don't fully disappear. When faded they still look like faint scar lines that shimmer. Sakura was hysterical. She knew that you had been born with the inner eye after you had teased pixies. She asked me to blind you of sight.I tried to reason with her telling her that crippling your mind could leave irreparably damaged. She didn't cry and remained strong. She asked if there was a way to simply make you forget the parts of the Shadow world visible to you.I told her there was, but she would have to bring you back every two years since the results of the spell would fade."

"Did she, Did she bring me every two years?"

"Yes, I literally watched you grow up."

"So you recognized her when we came in?" Boruto asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I am a part that she is supposed to forget. You actually were due for a visit 2 months ago. I stopped by your house, and Sakura said there was a fight and you had run off. She mentioned she would call me when you returned but clearly, she didn't."

Memories rushed over Sarada. She remembered coming back home and a snake was slithering out of Madam Kurenai's apartment. But Kurenai wasn't the type of woman to keep pet snakes and didn't ever have one.

"If you remove the spell from me, will I remember everything I've forgotten?"

"I can't remove the spell. Before you accuse me of being stubborn it is because I literally can't. It is too risky because it could forever alter her memories if I make a single mistake. Even so, the spell will fade over time, and it already has begun. The effects will vanish over a period of time."

"Will I regain my memories then?"

"I have no idea. It might come back, it might not. This was my first time doing this, your mother's request was unique so I can not tell you what will happen."

"I don't want to wait! I've always felt like things have been missing in my life."

"DO NOT TELL ME DIFFERENT IS BETTER! YOUR MOTHER DID THIS TO PROTECT YOU. DO NOT LET GO TO WASTE WHAT SHE DID TO PROTECT YOUR SAFETY. I do not know what she felt the need to protect you from, but clearly, it was something dangerous if she felt the need to leave the clave and make you forgot everything Shadow world related."

"Going through my memories I still can't remember anything about the mortal cup," Sarada said disappointed.

"So that is what this is about? Do you want the mortal instruments? The cup, sword, and Mirror?"

"We don't exactly. Look, Pein is after the cup."

"You want to get it before he does don't you?"

"Hey wait a second I thought you said you didn't know who Pein is!" Sarada angrily accused.

"It is called a lie. I would be an absolute moron to get myself between Pein and his revenge."

"You think that is what he is after? Revenge?"

"Obviously. He suffered a horrible defeat during the Uprising, and Pein does not seem like the type to take defeat with any form of grace. Let me tell you this though. If you were looking for my help in finding the mortal cup it is out of the question. I do not want to involve myself in shadow hunter business, and even if I did I have no leads on the cup."

With that Boruto and Sarada hurried out of Orochimaru's room to be met with a worried looking Himawari.

"Big brother! I was looking for you Miss Sarada, I'm so sorry, I tried to tell Inojin not to eat the food but he didn't listen and now he is a rat!"

Sarada's eyes widened."Don't worry he got out of my grasp before and take by a stupid vampire who thought it was his friend Suigetsu but I gave him a sucker punch. I have him in my dress pocket! See!' Himawari replied hastily pulling a small white blond rat with light blue eyes.

"Who feels like kicking the butts of some vamps for the kidnapping of a mundane?" Boruto asked smashing his knuckled together.

Everyone raised their hands minus Himawari who lifted the Inojin rat into the air and twirled around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast: **

Sakura Haruno: Jocelyn Fray

Sarada Haruno (there is a reason it isn't Uchiha for this): Clary Fray

Sasuke Uchiha/ Sasuke Uchihara: Lucian Graymark/ Luke Garroway

Pein: Valentine Morgenstern

Boruto Uzumaki: Jace Herondale

Himawari Uzumaki: Jace's younger sister (that I invented so that Himawari could exist)

Naruto Uzumaki: Stephen Herondale

Hinata Uzumaki: Celine Herondale

Shikadai Nara: Alec Lightwood

Temari Nara: Maryse Lightwood

Shikamaru Nara: Robert Lightwood

Inojin Yamanaka: Simon Lewis

Metal Lee: Eric (member of Simon's band)

Yahiko: Hodge Starkweather

Kimimaro: Raphael Santiago

Karin: Camille Belcourt

Orochimaru: Magnus Bane

Log and Mitsuki: High Warlock's sons.

Jiraiya: Brother Jeremiah

Iruka: Brother Zachariah

Jugo and Suigetsu: members of Vamp Clan

Sage of Six Paths: Raziel

Hashirama Senju: Jonathan Shadowhunter

Mito Senju: Abigail Shadowhunter

Madara Uchiha: Daniel the silent

**Chap six **

After leaving the apartment and getting weapons from a hidden vault in a church they took the subway to the supposed location of the Vampire Hideout. Himawari was told to go back to the Institute with Inojin and Shikadai since it was dangerous what they were doing.

When they climbed out of the subway they found the old hotel with a sign that formerly read Dumont but the N was replaced with an R.

"Huh. . . Hotel Dumort. Rather cute don't you think?" Boruto joked.

Sarada grimaced, sure she had French class in school but quit after one year, still it was enough to comprehend the apparent joke.

"Du Mort . . . Of death." Sarada didn't know that vampires had any sense of humor.

"How can it be a hotel if the windows are all boarded. . . . Oh, right they are vampires." Sarada finished sheepishly.

"They fly inside if you were wondering. Sadly shadow hunters haven't learned the art of flying. . . thank goodness, I wouldn't want to have any similarities to ducks Dattebasa. . . so we break and enter."

"Flying sounds kinda fun though. . ."

Boruto looked at Sarada as though she betrayed him and began muttering angrily about ducks. A notion which she didn't understand whatsoever.

They got interrupted by a voice.

"Dios Mio. .You're not from the neighborhood are you?"

Boruto looked up to see a man with white long hair, and red marks on his face.

"Who are you?"

The man shifted.

"My name is Kimimaru. . . Is there a reason you are trying to break into the Vampire hideout? It is quite strange. And dangerous."

"Oh. . . we know, but we have some. . . debt to pay per se." Boruto replied smiling eerily.

"Well. . . there is nothing much I can do then. . . I figured I would worn you. Alright fine, let me show you the way inside."

Kimimaru lead them to an area with a grate."Go through the grate.".

Boruto gave Kimimaru a once over and gave his thanks.

Boruto slipped down. Sarada waited to hear a scream of agony but none came.

"It's safe! Jump down and I will catch you!" Boruto called out.

Kimimaru assisted it Helping Sarada down into the grate. She noticed his hands were rather cold. Sarada fell for a second before she was caught safely by Boruto. Her dress had hiked up a bit in the fall and Boruto's skin barely grazed her thigh.

Boruto let her go and she immediately pulled her dress down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. . . I'm fine thanks."

It didn't take them long before they spotted one of the vampires the Himawari had described. A man with spikey orange hair and red eyes. Juugo his name was. Standing next to him was a boy with white hair that shaggily hung around his face and purple eyes. He also had a shark-like tooth sticking out of his mouth. Sarada was reminded of a shark or a crocodile looking at him from a distance.

Boruto pushed Sarada down into a crouch next to him.

The two exchanged a wordless conversation promising to cover each other.

"Sarada. . . I'm going to . . . exchange a few blows. . . so if you want to help. . . kick their asses!" Boruto whispered.

Boruto stepped out Sarada crouched behind the pillar staying hidden but following.

"HEY. . . . JUUGO AND SUIGETSU RIGHT?!" Boruto loudly hollered out.

The two turned around.

" A Shadow hunter . ." Suigetsu snarled.

"That's right Dattebasa. . . we have dirt to pick with you. . ."

Juugo narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly did we do to piss your holy ass off?"

Boruto cracked his knuckles.

"You attempted to kidnap an innocent mundane. . . it is against the accords AND the mundane is an acquaintance. Do you remember. . . the girl two years younger than me that sucker punched your face for a rat? That was my sister and the rat was the mundane."

Juugo's eyes widened in realization and felt the pain in his face returning. For a little girl, she had a strong punch.

"Seriously Man. . . I didn't mean harm. . . I thought Suigetsu was being an idiot and had gotten himself turned into a rat!"

Suigetsu looked at his friend offended.

"You thought I was that stupid?" He asked a tick mark appearing on his face.

Juugo scratched the back of his head. "It has happened before. . ."

"I don't care what your excuse is. . . Vampire. . . If Himawari hadn't intervened you would have taken a mundane to the Hotel Dumort and put him in danger. For that, you WILL pay." Boruto growled.

Boruto pulled a blade from his pocket and charged forward. The fight was a blur it included claws, punches, and knives. As the commotion got louder it seemed to attract the attention of other vampires.

"SUIGETSU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"A pitched voice screeched.

The fighting stopped abruptly to reveal a red-haired woman with glasses.

"Karin. .!" Suigetsu squeaked out.

"What are Nephilim doing here, and why are you fighting them." she suddenly spotted Sarada and came up behind her.

"Boo!" Sarada jumped.

"Aww what a pretty little thing. . . looks so tasty too. . . but the accord sadly forbids it. What an utter shame."

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled out.

"I will let this chickadee go if you get out of here. . . maybe I won't. It really depends. My mind is forever changing. . . so"

Karin was interrupted by the sound of Shattering glass. The windows exploded. The vampires reared in utter horror. Through the shattered window came dozens of sleek and furry shapes with their coats shining in the moonlight and their eyes filled with a blue fire.

In the head of the line was the most intimidating one. The fur was black as the night sky, and his left front paw was missing. Low growls were emitting from them. Wolves.

The midnight wolf began walked towards Karin the growl deepening.

Kimimaro had shown up, which made it clear what he was.

"The Moon's Children. . . Werewolves."

With Karin being intimidated, Sarada managed to run over to Boruto.

"I.. I thought werewolves and vampires hated each other."

"Oh. . . they do. They never come to each other's lairs. And I mean Never. The Covenant forbids it. Something must've happened. This is bad. Very bad." Boruto replied grimly.

One of the wolves next to the black one seemed to smirk.

"WHY DID YOU ENTER OUR PLACE?" Karin screeched.

The wolf transformed revealing a heavily muscled man with black hair

"We did not come for a blood war. . . We came for the human girl." He spoke pointing at Sarada.

"This is bad. . ." Boruto muttered.

"Boruto. . . they are all staring at me." Sarada shuttered shrinking back against his firm muscled body.

" We have to go NOW!" Boruto yelled out.

The Black wolf's eyes shifted and hesitated looking at Boruto. .. not directly Boruto but something on him before moving on to look at Boruto directly

"Let's go Now." Boruto narrowly avoided a blade and dragged Sarada with him climbing out the shattered window.

"ARE YOU CRAZY UZUMAKI! THAT IS A HUGE DROP!" Sarada yelled out.

"Trust me we will be fine! Just hold on to me!"

"Fine." Sarada hung onto Boruto who dropped from the windowsill and screaming could be heard from inside the hotel DuMort. The Werewolves quickly retreated from the hotel.

Boruto landed smoothly on top of a motorcycle that was 5 stories from the ground.

"Climb on the back now."

Sarada to startled to response wriggled out of Borutos gripped and settled herself on the back of the cycle. Boruto turned on the motor and his arm jerked as the bike lurched forward over the edge of the drop. It felt like the drop of the rollercoaster, but the opposite since they were rocketing towards the diamond lit sky."Shannaro!" she yelled out in surprise.

Boruto was letting out Whoops and yelling. Sarada got more comfortable and settled her arms tightly around his waist.

"You know my mother always told me to never ride a motorcycle with a boy!" Sarada yelled over the noise.

Boruto laughed, Though she didn't hear him she could feel his body shaking from the laughter.

"I can assure you. . . she would change her mind if she knew me. I'm an excellent driver Dattebasa! Take a look around you."

Sarada hesitantly complied. She found herself experiencing vertigo, fear, and awe all at the same time.

"Yeah. . . it's beautiful . . . especially the sunrise."

Boruto became rigid.

"Boruto? What's so bad about sunrise?"

"The bikes run on demon energy . . . when the sun comes up."

The motor began to sputter and Boruto cursed before they began to drop.

"Hold on to me!" he yelled.

In all the bouncing Sarada released her grip and the two bouldered in opposite directions.

Pain shot up Sarada's arm, she looked and noticed a raw scrape.

Boruto had a nasty scrape on his leg.

"Are you ok Sarada!?' He asked.

"A little scraped up. but I'm ok."

When they returned Yahiko was angrily standing in the doorway.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BORUTO UZUMAKI! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Yahiko ranted for a little while long expressing that Boruto was tarnishing the Uzumaki name and other stuff. After inspection. Sarada was treated for the swelling of her arm but Boruto was forced to be treated in the infirmary for a while.

Inojin was fussing over Sarada when she came back despite the fact that she had gotten the least of the injuries.

Boruto was agonizing over the fact that he had to stay in bed, not about his injuries. Though Sarada knew that they must've been painful. She was stopped in the hallway by a hand.

"I need to talk to you," Shikadai said.

"You need to go home!"

"Huh?"

"After what you have done. . . you must have relatives you can stay with. "

"I don't understand? What did I do?"

"You almost got Boruto killed. Going for revenge. . ."

"Hey. . . it was his idea to go after. . ."

"You don't understand how this works. Boruto thinks he has to save the world, and he would gladly be killed trying. Sometimes I think he wants to die, but he doesn't need that encouragement from you.'

Sarada felt anger. Towards herself, towards Shikadai, towards her mother, towards Sasuke. Just in general discontent.

….

Sarada heard a knock on her door and she got up to see who it was. It was Boruto his hair freshly washed so it wasn't sticking out messy like it usually was and he was in a plain red shirt and some pants.

"Were you asleep?"

"No.. why would you think that?"

"Uh. no reason."

"What about you? You must be exhausted."

"Ehh. .. demon hunters don't sleep, I'm fine."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"well. I'm here because Yahiko reminded me that it your birthday. . ."

"That's not until tomorrow," Sarada replied her mouth quirking into a smile.

"No reason to not start celebrating it today.

"Well, where do you suggest we go then? Central Park this late at night?"

"Uh Not exactly."

"I'm hungry let's go to the kitchen. . ."

Boruto stopped her holding up a paper bag."I snuck some food from the Kitchen specifically Yahiko's stash when he wasn't looking."

"Peachy."

"Yeah well anyway. . . I was thinking we could go up to the greenhouses." Boruto suggested.

"Right now? But won't it be dark?"

"Shh. my secret. Come on I will show you." He replied with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

The greenhouse smelled of night-blooming flowers and the lights of Manhatten gave the entire space a jewel-toned effect.

"Beautiful. . ." Sarada breathed.

"Yeah. . . and we have the place to ourselves tonight."

Boruto opened the basket from their place on the ground and handed her something.

"Try it, it's the Boruto special."

"Ramen cups?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah, why not."

Boruto then pulled out an apple and cut it into sections with an overly large knife.

"Here. . . it isn't a birthday cake, but I figured it was better than nothing."

Sarada smiled.

"I wasn't expected anything, so this is perfect," she replied biting into her apple section.

"Nobody should get nothing for their birthday. They are supposed to be special. My parents gave me the liberty of doing what I wanted. . . to a certain extent."

"Anything? What is the extent?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well. When I was four I wanted to take a bath in spaghetti."

"And did they let you?"

"Well, that's the thing. My mother laughed her head off but thought it was cute. My Dad was all for it, in fact, he joined me. He boiled a bunch of Pasta and heated the water up in the tub and added the pasta. The he kinda climbed in with me to make sure I didn't drown in the pasta."

"How was it?"

"Ugg Slimy, and slippery. I think my dad might of enjoyed it more than me."

"I bet it was slippery. Though from the way you describe you father he was very childish."

Boruto laughed a bit.

"Yeah, that is one way to describe him. He can be serious when needed but he had a bubbly personality that was contagious. He could befriend just about anyone according to the Nara's."

"What else did you ask for?"

"Uh. .weapons, and regular kid stuff. But my parents loved to travel. I think my Dad enjoyed seeing the look of joy on my mothers face when she saw the Eiffel tower for the first time. It convinced him to travel a lot."

"Wow. . . I've never been outside of the state."

"Was she afraid you'd see demons in the white house?"

"There are demons in the white house?"

"I am pretty sure I was joking. . . I am pretty sure." He repeated emphasizing the pretty sure part.

"I don't know. I think she was too afraid to leave after. . . my father died and that Kiba guy died."

"Do have any memories of a father?" Boruto asked.

"No. . . just of Sasuke. He raised me with my mother."

"I'm sorry about Sasuke."

"It's fine. . . I just wish I knew why he said what he said."

Boruto shrugged his shoulders.

"People sometimes say strange things when they are nervous or put on the spot. I'm also curious about something that Sasori and Deidara asked him. Ya know the part about him looking human?"

Sarada shrugged. I have no idea. I just can't believe him. You heard what he said! He won't go after Pein. Not even for my mother."

The Bell clanged midnight and Boruto stood up holding out his hand.

Sarada took his hand and got to her feet.

"Just watch." He instructed.

A tightly closed bud began to tremble and swell to twice its size before bursting open. Petals and gold sparkles burst out and twinkled in the night sky. It was like watching a flower bloom in a speed up film.

"Wow! Do they bloom every night?' Sarada found herself asking.

"Only at Midnight. Happy Birthday, Sarada Haruno!"

Sarada felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Thank you."

Boruto dug in his pocket for a moment.

"I have something for you."

Pulling out whatever was in his pocket he pressed it into her palm.

"It's a witch light rune stone. All shadowhunters should have one."

"Oh…," Sarada spoke up.

"It will always bring you light."

Sarada felt herself tripping before being in the safety of Boruto's arms. She found herself facing him. . . and before she knew it his lips were pressed to hers.

A rustling was heard and Boruto separated himself from Sarada.

"Don't panic but we've got company. If the bird is here than Yahiko shouldn't be far behind."

"Oh. . ." Sarada replied disappointed.

Boruto grabbed Sarada by the hand and lead her back down into the main part of the institute and back to her room.

"Thanks for the birthday picnic," Sarada said looking up at Boruto.

Boruto smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

They exchanged a few glances.

"You should get some rest," Boruto said finally, before gently cupping her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Sadly their moment was ruined when Inojin stepped into the hall his hair loose and out of its usual ponytail.

"WTF.. You know what, I'm just gonna leave you two alone. Boruto if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to you, I will go John Cena on know and smash every single one of your bones, somehow!"

Boruto blinked a few times.

"John Cena?"

Sarada giggled.

"He gets the point Inojin. And Boruto don't worry about the John Cena reference, it's a Mundie Culture reference as you would put it."

"Aha. . . gotcha. Well, um I am just going to head back to my room. Good night Sarada." Without another word Boruto awkwardly left Sarada standing in the Hallway.

Sarada awkwardly excused herself and shut the door to her room taking out her sketch pad.

As she was pondering what had happened, driven on instinct, Sarada placed a cup on her sketch pad and began drawing Runes next to it.

Boruto was comfortably lying on his bed, not really asleep or awake when the annoying banging on the bedroom door was starting to drive him to insanity.

Lazily he removed himself from his bed and opened the door with an annoyed expression.

Sarada was standing in front of him, her sketchpad tightly held against her chest, her glasses askew on her face and her hair flying wildly in all directions.

"If Inojin managed to turn himself into a duck or ocelot or literally anything, leave a message after the beep. I'm outta commission . . . Beep."

"Boruto. This is important."

"Go ask Yahiko, he would do anything for a. . ."

"BORUTO, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME WOULD YOU?!"

He blinked.

Sarada suddenly looked uneasy and she shuffled in her spot, now with Boruto's undivided attention on her.

"Boruto. . . I know where my mother hid the Mortal Cup. It's inside a painting."

Boruto took a moment to process that information before staring at Sarada as if she had just reported Silent Brother Jiraiya spying on a bunch of young girls in a hot spring.

"She did it behind a painting?"

"Uh. . . not exactly, can I come in? There is something I need to show you."

Boruto shrugged.

"If you must."

Sarada sat down on Boruto's bed and flipped to the page where the coffee cup was.

"Look at this."

The blonde gazed at the drawing unimpressed.

"A drawing of a cup. .what's so remarkable about it?"

"Just watch," she replied.

Carefully she reached her hand into the paper and pulled out the cup so that it was dangling from her finger.

"Where. . . what runes did you use?"

"Just whatever came to the top of my head. I think my mother painted the cup into a drawing."

"But. . . there are thousands of paintings and galleries out there!"

"Not a painting exactly, remember when I said that the mortal cup looked familiar?"

Boruto nodded his head.

"It's because I had seen it before, in the deck of cards my mom gave Madam Kurenai. The ace of cups to be exact."

His eyes widened in understanding.

"So, you're saying. . ."

"Exactly, my mother painted the mortal cup into Kurenai's deck of tarot cards."

"Because she knew that they would be safe with a witch." Boruto finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast: **

Sakura Haruno: Jocelyn Fray

Sarada Haruno (there is a reason it isn't Uchiha for this): Clary Fray

Sasuke Uchiha/ Sasuke Uchihara : Lucian Graymark/ Luke Garroway

Pein: Valentine Morgenstern

Boruto Uzumaki: Jace Herondale

Himawari Uzumaki: Jace's younger sister (that I invented so that Himawari could exist)

Naruto Uzumaki: Stephen Herondale

Hinata Uzumaki: Celine Herondale

Shikadai Nara: Alec Lightwood

Temari Nara: Maryse Lightwood

Shikamaru Nara: Robert Lightwood

Inojin Yamanaka: Simon Lewis

Metal Lee: Eric (member of Simon's band)

Yahiko : Hodge Starkweather

Kimimaro: Raphael Santiago

Karin: Camille Belcourt

Orochimaru: Magnus Bane

Log and Mitsuki: High Warlock's sons.

Tsunade Senju: Iron sister

Jiraiya: Brother Jeremiah

Iruka: Brother Zachariah

Kurenai: Madame Dorothea

Jugo and Suigetsu : members of Vamp Clan

**Chapter 7**

After waking the entire house, convincing Yahiko that the clave didn't need to be notified and getting Himawari and Shikadai to agree to come, Boruto convinced Sarada to call Inojin for a lift to the apartment. Sarada was still fifteen and didn't have a license yet, while Shadowhunters lacked cars.

"Inojin. . . I know you can hear me. I need a favor." Sarada spoke through the phone.

"I was asleep. What do you need?"

"Well, we know where the mortal cup is, the only problem is, we don't have a car."

Inojin was silent for a second.

"So, you are telling me, you and your demon slaying buddies need a lift from my mom?"

Sarada shuddered at the thought of the extremely vocal and overly friendly blonde lady that was Inojin's mother driving them.

"Uh. . . not exactly, I was thinking maybe you could ask Metal if you could borrow the van."

"Listen Sarada. . . I don't really think. . ."

"No, you listen! If we get the mortal cup, I'll have a way to get my mom back. It is literally the only reason why Pein hasn't killed her or let her go!" Sarada interrupted.

Inojin released a deep breath.

"I don't know if it is going to be that easy of a trade. If it's powerful in DandD it's usually not a good idea to mess with powerful objects. But fine. . . where do you need to go?"

"We're driving to my house. It is in my house."

"Your house? You mean your Zombie infested house?"

"Forsaken, not Zombies! Anyway, Boruto, Shika, and Hima can take care of them while I get the cup."

After muttering a few mutilated words Inojin gave an affirmative "Fine."

"You know. . ." Yahiko interjected.

"All this conflict and arguing reminds me of love turmoil."

"Huh?" Sarada asked.

"When your mother was younger, she had two best friends. They were as close as siblings and often were confused as such. As they grew older one of them fell in love with her, but she never saw it."

"Hold on. . . you mean Sasuke?" Sarada asked.

"Yes." Yahiko replied.

"Hold on hold on! Now you are mixing up the story Yahiko. . . It was Pein that had the unrequited love." Boruto interrupted.

"You said so yourself that Sakura had a boyfriend. . . who was the boyfriend?"

"Well, it was presumed to be Sasuke, but it is hard to imagine that the Sasuke you know, and this Sasuke were the same."

"Huh? Why is that?" Sarada asked.

"Well, from what you have told me about him, and the fact that, the Sasuke I knew, is presumed dead, ever since the incident."

"Incident?"

"That is not information I can easily disclose. But perhaps if he is the same one, perhaps love turned to hate, and he turned in your mother."

"Sasuke would never do that! Whether or not the Sasuke I know, and the Sasuke you knew were the same person, he would never do that!

With that the group turned around and went to wait outside for the van to pull up.

Once they arrived Boruto, Himawari, and Shikadai checked out the house to check for intruders. When it was clear Boruto gave a signal and the group headed inside. Sarada approached Kurenai's door and knocked with a bit of force.

The door swung open with plenty of force and Kurenai stood there, her red eyes glaring holes. She was wearing a comfortable robe and no shoes.

"Sarada!" Kurenai pulled her into a tight hug nearly squeezing the oxygen out of the girl.

"Oh Kami, the last time I saw you, was when you vanished through my portal. Where on earth did you end up?"

"Williams-burg." Sarada replied still catching her breath from the squeeze.

Kurenai's eyes widened dramatically before ushering the group inside.

"So. . . I assume you found the location where your mother is being kept?" Kurenai asked Sarada.

"Not exactly, but I figure out who took her."

"Was it. . ."

"Pein, yes it was."

Kurenai let out the breath she had been holding.

"I feared as much. Do you know what he wanted with her? I know that he was constantly after her. Like a marriage proposal every single week. . . poor girl. She rejected him every damn time. Obsession at its finest."

Boruto chuckled a bit.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we are here." Sarada spoke to Kurenai.

"Well. . . humor me a bit, but I figured you came to enjoy my company."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but right now, I need to help my mother, and in order to do that. You have something that I need."

"Aha. So, what is this thing you need?"

"The mortal cup, you've heard of it I assume?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The Sage of Six Path's Cup. But why would. . . oh of course. Because he trusted her. She took that cup and fled. Am I correct?"

Sarada nodded.

"We know where the cup is, but we need to retrieve it. And you are in possession of it."

"What? Sakura never said anything."

"I'm not calling you a liar I promise. She purposely didn't tell you, so you wouldn't be in danger with the knowledge."

"So then where is it?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"She gave it to you as a gift." Boruto supplied.

Kurenai still looked puzzled.

"The tarot deck. The cards that she painted for you." Sarada added on.

Kurenai stood up quickly and pulled something out of a box revealing the tarot card deck.

"Here are the cards." she said placing them down.

Sarada gave a grateful smile.

"Boruto give me your stele." he pressed the warm object into her hand.

Carefully she traced over the runes on the back before placing it into her pocket.

Carefully Sarada reached into the card until her hand gripped something. Gently she lifted it out revealing the mortal cup in her hand.

Boruto paused before breaking the silence.

"Somehow, I thought it would be bigger. And ya know, more dramatic Dattebasa."

Sarada observed the wineglass sized cup.

"It's normal sized." Sarada defended.

"Yeah Boru-nii, it's the mortal cup, not the mortal toilet bowl." Himawari added cheekily.

"Shall we go then?" Shikadai asked.

"Wait, the cup is damaged."

"Damaged?" Sarada asked confused.

"Let me show you." Kurenai replied holding out her hands.

Without realizing why, Sarada's instincts told her to pull the cup back.

"Now, let's not be hasty. Pein would be upset if something happened to the cup." Suddenly Boruto's sword was directed at Kurenai who was beginning to writhe with black shapes attacking her.

"We have to go now!" Shikadai yelled.  
"Are you sure you don't want to use the portal. . .?" Kurenai's eyes glinted as the portal swung open."

The four of them ran into the foyer, but the front door was stuck.

Kurenai, No the thing came out completely overtaking the witch's body.

"What are you?" Sarada yelled out.

"Abbadon. . . a greater demon. I was using the witch as a vessel. Now, give me the mortal cup and you shall suffer less!" It screeched.

"Never!" she yelled back.

As the demon began attacking, member after member was struck down.

Just as Boruto was about to cave seeing all the members of his squad almost knocked out, the door flew open revealing Inojin with Shikadai's bow. The arrow spun forward embedding itself in Abbadon's neck. As the demon screamed in agony the skylight shattered letting the sun beat down on the demon. Abbadon tried to shield himself, but the demon soon folded in on himself vanishing completely. Boruto was lying on the steps, the spot where the demon had thrown him, and struggled to sit up.

"Boruto!" she yelled sliding down the steps and kneeled next to him.

"I'm fine, Shikadai he. . ."

"Do you need your Stele to fix yourself?" Sarada interrupted.

Boruto ignored her again and pushed himself to his feet, nearly falling over. He hobbled over to where Himawari was sniffling over Shikadai's limp body.

"Please. . . Shika be ok." Himawari sobbed.

Boruto kneeled over his body and began to observe the body.

"Don't" Shikadai muttered, blood bubbling in his mouth.

"Shuddup would you!" Boruto replied.

Sarada came over handing him his Stele.

Boruto got to work but threw his Stele across the room in frustration after a few minutes.

"What. . . What's the matter big brother!" Himawari asked.

"Demon poison, the runes aren't working. We have to get him to the institute pronto."

Back in the car, Inojin had never driven so fast in his life. His mother would have his head if she found out. Along the way Boruto and Sarada caught Inojin up on what happened before he oh so heroically arrived.

Despite all the injured, Sarada reminded herself that she did get the cup.

She found Boruto standing outside the infirmary his hands clenched in tight fists. He seemed to be eating away at himself, putting all the blame on himself.

**In the library a bit later**

"It is a pity, that you didn't retrieve the cup." Yahiko stated.

"But, I did retrieve the cup." Sarada interjected.

"You did?"

"Mhmm." Sarada replied taking out the cup from her pocket.

The pen slipped out of Yahiko's hand and clattered to the floor.

"Boruto, do you realize what you've done? Mhmm helping the man that killed your father. But the man who can give you so so much power!"

"What?" Boruto asked startled.

"You even look so much like your father."

Yahiko's bird launched forward and attacked Sarada. She held up her hands to avoid her eyes being pecked out. She felt the mortal cup being yanked from her grasp.

Sarada clipped and fell landing on the ground from pain.

"That's enough. . ." Yahiko chortled.

Sarada looked around. The cup was in Yahiko's hand, and on the floor in an unconscious state was Boruto.

"He's not hurt." Yahiko stated direction her gaze towards Boruto.

Sarada stood up meaning to fling herself at him but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Yahiko! When the Clave finds out what you've done!" she yelled.

"I will be long gone by them."

"You work for Pein don't you. . ." Sarada whispered darkly.

"Tis true, I am Pein's right hand."

A veil seemed to open up behind Yahiko as a figure stepped through. He had bright orange hair, and his face was covered in piercings.

"Yahiko, you have the cup?"

Yahiko raised the cups with his hands, and gave it to Pein.

"My Lord Pein. I had not expected your arrival so soon."

"Did you think, I would send an underling to get the cup? No, I had to make sure that I had the cup for myself.'

"Of. . . of course my lord. What about your promise to me?"

"Ah yes that." Pein glanced hard at Yahiko who was hurtled back holding his chest.

"Pein, promise me Boruto won't be hurt."

Pein raised an eyebrow.

"I make no promises. Boruto will be reunited with his family soon enough."

Without another word Pein vanished with a limp Boruto swung over his shoulder and the cup.

"Yahiko!" Sarada yelled.

"Pein said that Boruto would be with his father soon. Boruto's father is dead! What else could he have meant?"

Yahiko looked up wearily.

"It is too complicated for you to understand."

"I understand enough! I know that Boruto trusted you, and you traded him to a man who hated his father and probably hates Boruto too, just because you were too cowardly to live with a curse you deserved!"

"Is that what you think?" Yahiko asked his head jerking up.

"It is what I know!"

"You only know bits and fragments. And it is better that way." Yahiko replied finishing what he wrote on a bright green square and tossing it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Sarada asked.

"I'm sending a message." then he turned to face her.

"You are quite young, and so you don't think about the past. I was given this curse because I aided Pein. But I was a mere nothing member of the Akatsuki. Weren't the Nara's as guilty as I was? What about the Uzumaki's? Yet I was the cursed one."

"That isn't my fault, nor Boruto's! And the Nara's for the record were spies from the Clave! I can understand giving the cup to Pein but handing over Boruto. He is going to kill Boruto, just like he killed his parents!"

"Pein, did not kill Boruto's father." Yahiko said.

Sarada let out a hollow sob.

"I don't believe you! All you do is tell lies! Everything you've ever said is a lie!"

Yahiko left Sarada alone in the room in her miserable silence. Sarada tried breaking out, but after becoming exhausted by pain and spent energy, she slid down the invisible wall and tried not to cry. Sarada felt around in her pockets and felt around. Her heart skipped a beat when it came across a pen-like object. The Stele! Carefully moving the Stele across the barrier Sarada suddenly heard the loudest shattering sound she had ever heard in her life.

Quickly running out the door Sarada hoped she could still catch up to Yahiko. After thinking she had lost him, Sarada saw Yahiko standing at the end of an alley.

"You followed me. Bad idea." Yahiko stated.

"I will leave you alone, if you tell me where Pein is."

"Sorry, can't do that. Otherwise my freedom will be as short as my life."

"It will be anyway when the Clave finds out. Besides how can you live with yourself knowing what he plans to do with the cup?" Sarada replied disgusted.

Yahiko shrugged.

"And why does it matter to you?"

"I can't walk away. Not anymore."

"What a shame. You know you can still run. . ."

"Yahiko. . ."

Suddely a big black shape hurtled in front of her. Sarada could here Yahiko shreak in alarm.

Stumbling backwards, Sarada saw the shape more clearly as it paced back and fourth between he and Yahiko. A big black wolf, six feet in length, that was missing the lower half of its left front paw. Yahiko gripped his weapon.

"You." Yahiko growled.

"I thought you had fled."

The wolf gazed at Yahiko , hate emanating from startling red eyes with tomoe swirling in the middle. It wasn't ordinary hate, but pure human hate.

"Did you come for me, or the girl?" Yahiko asked sweat dripping from his hand.

The wolf began to walk forwards towards Yahiko growling.

"There is still time. Pein would take you back."

The wolf growled louder before pouncing forward causing Yahiko to yell out in terror. There was a slicing sound as Yahiko's weapon embedded itself into the wolf's side. The wolf reared, and Sarada could see blood streaming down the wolf's side just has the wolf clamped his teeth down on Yahiko's shoulder. The body of the traitor went limp. Sarada stared in horror and did what a reasonable person would do. She ran, but the wolf followed. In a last strain of hope she flung herself towards the street as the wolf grabbed her leg with its mouth dragging her backwards. It was gentle, and firm at the same time. Just before her head hit the pavement plunging her into darkness, she realized that she had enough air to let out a scream.

Sarada awoke to the sound of water dripping. She looked around and found herself in a pretty empty room on a medical cot. There was a table against the wall with a candle. Sarada felt like something was missing, but that was overwhelmed by the scent of wet dog. Sarada tried sitting up, and immediately regretted it, feeling overwhelmed by pain and a wave of nausea. There was a mirror over the cot and Sarada noticed that she had scratches on her face, which explained the pain. Sarada then realized what was strange about the room. There were bars as one of the walls. She was in a jail cell. Sarada tried getting up again when she heard footsteps. It was a man with a lamp. Black tousled long hair and dark eyes. When he opened the jail cell, Sarada finally realized who it was. The same haircut only a bit longer, similar clothes but covered by a cape, and the gentle black eyes.

Sasuke.

It was all too overwhelming to Sarada and her knees buckled. Sasuke was across the room in a flash supporting her and setting her down on the cot.

"Sarada? Are you alright?" he asked reaching for her.

Sarada flinched away.

"Don't touch me." there was hurt written across Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah. . . Yeah you do."

Sasuke's face shifted to show a worried expression.

"I don't expect you to trust me. . ."

"Good, because I don't!"

"Sarada. What I did, I don't expect you to understand. I know you feel like I abandoned you."

"You did abandon me! I heard what you said to those spies! You lied about everything!"

"Not. . . about everything."

"So is your name really Sasuke Uchihara?"

Sasuke's shoulders slumped.

"No." he replied than glanced down. A dark red stain was spreading across the front of his blue shirt.

Sarada sat up straight.

"Is that blood?" she demanded

"Yes. The wound must've torn open when I lifted you." said Sasuke, holding his side.

Sasuke groaned.

"Yahiko's weapons are still sharp, but his strength isn't what it used to be. I think he nicked one of my ribs."

"Yahiko?" Sarada asked.

"When did you?" Sarada then remembered the wolf in the alley.

All black, startling red eyes with swirling tomoe. The she realized what that meant.

"You're a werewolf."

Sasuke removed his hand from his shirt, his hand stained from the blood.

"Yup." He replied blatantly before rapping on the wall three times.

"You killed Yahiko."

"No, I wounded him pretty badly, but when I went back for the body, it was gone."

"You tore at his shoulder. I saw you."

"Yes though, it is worth noting he was trying to kill you. Did he hurt anyone else?"

Sarada bit her lip.

"Boruto. Yahiko knocked him out and handed him over to Pein."

"To Pein? I knew that Yahiko had given Pein the cup, but I hadn't realized that. . ."

"How did you know that?" Sarada began, before remembering.

"You heard me talking in the alley to Yahiko. Before you jumped him Shannaro."

"I jumped him, before he sliced your head off."

The cell door opened, and two figures came in.

"Meet my second and third in commands Shino and Tenten."

Shino inclined his well hid face towards Sarada.

"We've met."

"Have we?" Sarada asked confused.

"At hotel Dumort, you put a knife through my ribs."

Sarada shrank back.

"Shannaro, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Excellent aim! I think this dagger is yours?" Shino replied handing Sarada Boruto's dagger.

"I cleaned the blade in case you were wondering." he added. Sarada nodded her thanks and took the blade.

"So,what did you summon us here for master?" Tenten asked.

"My wound opened up again, and Sarada has some injuries that need to be treated. I wanted to ask you to bring the medical kit."

The two nodded and scurried off.

"Why did she call you master?" Sarada asked.

"I'm the head of this werewolf pack, they are my second and third in command." Sasuke replied.

"Did my mother know?" Sarada asked.

"Know what?"

"That you're a werewolf?"

"Yes. She has known since it happened."

"So obviously neither of you bothered to mention this detail to me?" Sarada asked indignantly.

"I would've told you, but your mother wanted to hide away the shadow world. It was impossible to explain the wolf incident as something isolated, it was part of a much bigger picture. And this picture is something your mother wanted to hide. What have you learned?"

"A lot. I know my mother was a Shadowhunter and that Pein had a thing for her. She stole the mortal cup from him and went into hiding. After she took me to Orochimaru to have my sight taken away. I know that when Pein tried to get you to tell him where the cup was in exchange for my mother's life, you told him she didn't matter to you."

Sasuke stared at the wall. "I didn't know where the cup was. She never told me."

"You could've tried to bargain. . ." Sarada tried.

"Pein doesn't bargain. He never has. If he doesn't have the advantage, then he won't react. He is a single-minded git, and although he lusted for your mother, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. I wasn't risking that." said Sasuke.

"So, you're giving up? You have the entire werewolf pack and you are doing to not do anything?!" Sarada replied incredulously.

"You sound just like a Nara."

"Huh? Don't talk like you know Shikadai!"

"I didn't mean their son. I meant Shikamaru and Temari, who I knew quite well. After all we were all Shadowhunters together." said Sasuke.

Sarada looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"I know you were in the Akatsuki, but how did you keep them from finding out that you are a werewolf? Didn't they know?"

"No, they did not. But that's because I wasn't born a werewolf. I was turned into a werewolf. And if you really want to hear more, you have to hear the entire story. And you must be patient. But. . . I think the way I should start is. That I am your Biological father."


End file.
